Escape from the Moon
by nashie-chan
Summary: The sequel to The Second Mobius. After their last battle, the senshi are intent on relaxing into their new lives. But when strange yet familiar visitor brings surprising news, the senshi must reclaim their powers and go into a new battle...in the past.
1. Chapter 1

ESCAPE FROM THE MOON

Book Three of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

October 2000 – February 2001

Revised - Winter 2001

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

* * *

"What is decreed must be"

Twelfth Night, _I.5 Sc.5_

_

* * *

_

Episode 236: Wavering thoughts. Dark thoughts in a new day.

* * *

Strips of pale early morning rays shot down onto the pale blue covers of a queen-size bed, briefly turning them gold. The covers weren't even crumpled from the person who had been sleeping under them, who was now beginning to be irritated with the brightness of the morning star. Carefully, she turned her back to the cheery sunshine and buried herself in her pillow. She was getting as bad as Usagi.

Well, a voice in her head told her, _you're not as bad as Haruka, who's worse than Usagi-chan_. _She probably won't get up for another hour, no matter what the commotion_.

, a voice in her head told her, . . 

Smiling at that thought, the girl pulled the covers up over her head so she wouldn't see the golden beams of light. She would sleep for five more minutes and then get up. Fortunately, she had just got out of school for a weekend break and was planning to sleep in.

No, the voice said again. _You should wake up. You can't get back to sleep after that dreams of yours. No one can. So just get your lazy self up and get ready. Remember, you have plans today_.

, the voice said again. . 

"Oh, let me just sleep," the girl whispered to her mind. She wasn't really a girl anymore. She was eighteen years old and more of a lady in mind and body than anything. She groaned as the voice in her head kept prodding her to wake up.

Finally, after five more minutes, which she was supposed to have been sleeping, Keioh Michiru dragged herself from under the covers.

"About time you're awake!" Michiru precisely jumped a foot in the air and then glared at the blonde in her room, sending her death threats with her eyes. Haruka. Since when did she get up early? More importantly, when did she get up early and end up in her room?

"Thanks for the wake up call, Haruka," Michiru muttered. The taller girl grinned. She wasn't much of a girl either. Taller and more developed in body than Michiru, Haruka was, of course, a very beautiful lady. Except Haruka didn't see it like that. She often hid her figure in men's clothing, which Michiru didn't object much. If Haruka was happy like that, then it wasn't her place to tell her she was wrong.

Either way, Michiru went over to Haruka and gave her a sweet morning kiss. Then she pulled away and put on a playful crossed face. "Now what are you doing in my room at this hour?" Haruka smiled sarcastically.

"What hour?" she asked. "Michiru, it's ten thirty. Even I'm usually up by now." Michiru glared at her.

"Ten thirty?" she asked. Haruka briefly nodded and pointed to a digital clock by Michiru's bed. Michiru groaned. "Now we're going to be late. We meet at eleven fifteen!" Haruka smiled.

"It's not like we were never late before," she said. "Besides, Usagi-chan will probably save us the embarrassment by showing up an hour late like she usually does."

"Hmmph," Michiru responded. "I guess she will. Now, you go get ready or wake up Hotaru or something…" Haruka groaned.

"Wake up Hotaru?" she asked cynically. "She was mad at me the whole week when I woke her up to go the airport a few weeks ago."

"Well, it's summer now and we all have a trip to a resort next weekend," Michiru replied. "Maybe she'll be in a happier mood now." Haruka rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. Michiru smiled and sat next to her.

"Or not," she said, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Okay, so what's wrong? You're still not thinking about Hogoshi-chan, are you?" Haruka glared at her.

"No," she snapped. Michiru looked startled. Haruka's expression softened and she smiled a bit. "No, I'm not. She's kept her half of the promise and we've kept ours." Michiru looked up at Haruka.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, there's something clearly bothering you and I would just like to know what that thing is." Haruka sighed.

"I had this weird dream last night," she said, her aqua-green eyes hazy and deep in thought. "It was creepy. Someone was calling me. A girl in sailor _fuku_ who looked unmistakably like Sailor Moon. Behind her, the Silver Millennium was getting crushed into oblivion. She was calling for help. The other senshi were there, but they couldn't do anything about it. It was far more powerful then anything we've ever dealt with." She laughed a little. "The dream shouldn't really worry me since we can't transform anymore. But that's what is worrying me." Michiru was quiet.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"I had the same dream," Michiru said softly. Haruka looked at her in disbelief. "I know it seems hard to believe, but I did have that dream. I saw everybody else from my body. It was so weird, because everyone was saying something." Haruka frowned.

"Did I say something about having that oblivion remind me of the Silence?" she asked. Michiru paled a little.

"Yeah. You did."

"Okay, now this is weird," Haruka groaned. "Because in my heart, I was saying that. Our dreams were connected into one."

"Weird."

"I'll say."

The two young women remained silent for a second before Michiru got up. "Well, I better get ready. We'll talk to Rei-chan about it when we get over to her temple." Haruka laughed.

"I can't believe we agreed to go rollerblading with them," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen Setsuna-chan looked so shocked in my life." Michiru laughed also as she looked through her closest. She had amazed (and probably scared) Tomoe by spending so much money on stylish clothes.

"Haruka, it's going to be very hot today," Michiru said, taking a glance at the blonde tomboy. A tricky grin found its way to her face. "I suggest you might wear something feminine for once." Haruka pretended to pass out on the bed.

"You've shoved the sword through my heart," she said in an atrocious British accent. Michiru giggled, walked over to the bed, and hit her with a pillow.

"I wonder if a kiss will wake her," she said, leaning over Haruka. "Or maybe a kick will get better results." Haruka opened one eye eagerly and sat up.

"Can I still claim a kiss?" she asked. Michiru nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kneeled in Haruka's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Haruka gently embraced the girl around her waist as the kiss deepened and they fell onto the bed.

"Hey, what's taking you so long!" a girl shouted, slamming the door opened. "I was up…oops." Haruka and Michiru shot Hotaru hazardous looks as the girl blushed brightly. "Um, sorry. I'll be leaving." She quietly shut the door and they heard scampering on the other side. Michiru sighed and turned back to Haruka, placing her forehead against hers.

"We need more privacy," she said, before returning to the kiss. Haruka laughed a little.

"Hotaru needs to learn how to knock," she whispered, running her hand through Michiru's soft and gauzy hair. Michiru giggled a little at Haruka's comment. "We better get ready to go."

"Okay," Michiru replied, but neither girl pulled away. Haruka grinned.

"I think a kiss from the maiden as stirred me from my fall," she said, leaning over Michiru. Michiru smiled back.

"And I think that the maiden would like something in return," she said, pulling Haruka's shirt collar. Haruka frowned, but her green eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, so I'm not the prize?" she asked, kissing Michiru on the neck. Michiru laughed a little and pulled Haruka into a kiss, running her hands up and down the blonde's back. After a few moments, she turned her head to the side.

"The maiden would like to meet her fellow ladies for a little leisure time," she said. She slowly crawled up and then grinned at Haruka. "But I'll be sure to get my prize tonight." Haruka blushed.

"Yeah, if I don't break my neck during this leisure time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's this?" Usagi asked. It was 11:10 and the girl had just woken up ten minutes earlier. She was showing outfits of what she was going to wear rollerblading. Chibiusa was upset because she still had roller-skates. She sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and glaring at Usagi.

"I'll look like the youngest one there!" she complained. She already had her outfit on. It was white short-sleeve blouse with pink shorts. She sighed, pulling on her pink helmet. It had spaces in the back that let out her odangos. She carefully made sure that the odangos were still in place.

"That's because you _are_ the youngest one there!" Usagi said, finally deciding on a green skirt and pink sleeveless ribbed blouse. She ran into the bathroom in a trail of smoke and came out changed.

"Your friends are here!" Ikuko shouted from downstairs. The petite blonde nodded as she scrambled around, looking for her gear. "They said move it or lose it." Usagi fumed as her cheeks turned as pink as Chibiusa's hair.

"Rei-chan," she hissed, scampering around her bedroom. She pulled on her glossy pink and silver helmet and other safety gear and ran downstairs, with Chibiusa right behind her. With her free hand, she snatched up her skates that were by the door. "I'm ready!"

The four other girls were sitting on the porch, already ready to go. Usagi took a deep breath and stared at all of them. "Sorry I'm a little late. I couldn't decide what to wear…"

Minako laughed. "That's no excuse. Look at this cute outfit I threw together." Minako was wearing an orange and white striped tee that was tucked into orange shorts and a blue jacket wrapped around her waist. Her helmet and skates were orange. Usagi glared at her.

"Hey, where's Pu and the others?" Chibiusa asked, looking around. Her best friends were nowhere to be seen. Her red eyes dropped a little. "They're not here yet?"

"We're supposed to meet them in the park," Rei said. She looked stylish in short red overalls, white blouse and a red scarf. Her helmet and skates were blood red. It seemed lately, the senshi were trying to wear their sailor colors more often than anything. Rei grinned. "I have this feeling that those four may not be able to skate very well. We might be able to prove that we're better than them at something before they leave for that resort."

Mako sighed. "That would be excellent." She was wearing a simple sleeveless green turtleneck and black shorts. Her helmet and skates were a glossy green color. Her ponytail was on the nape of her neck so that it trailed down to the middle of her back. She grinned. "Then, we can finally show off in front of them. Didn't you see Setsuna-san's face when we told her we were doing this? I thought she would die of shock."

Ami was quiet and her outfit attracted the least attention. She was wearing gray shorts and a sleeveless blue top. Her helmet and skates were, of course, blue. "It doesn't matter who skates better than whom. We're just here for fun, right?"

"Right!" Usagi said, skating off. She was less than five feet before she slipped and landed on her face. She burst out into tears. "Ouchies!" The five other girls got sweatdrops as they watched the crying blonde.

"And then, there are people who are better than nobody," Chibiusa said, her voice deadpan. The other four girls skated towards Usagi, a little shaky, but a lot better than Usagi.

"Mako-chan, I wish I could skate like you," Usagi said after her tears had been calmed. "You're so good." Mako blushed a little.

"I'm not that good," she said. The six girls began skating down the street, Minako and Mako holding onto Usagi's arms. Chibiusa was walking more than she was skating and was holding Rei's hands. Ami skated a little off to their right, a little slow, but still steady.

The park came into their view after five minutes. Families, couples, and kids were walking in or out every now and then. It was still early, so the park wasn't that crowded. The six girls skated in, looking around for their friends.

"They said they'd be here," Rei said, looking off into the middle of the park. "So where are they? I wanna see how good they really aren't."

"Where'd you say we meet them?" Chibiusa asked. Usagi frowned and scratched the back of her head. She looked around, but the four outer girls were nowhere to be seen.

"I think I said lets meet near the park's main entrance," she said, looking up over her. "This is the main entrance. I hope." She sighed a little, waving her hand in front of her face. "Gosh, it's hot out here." Mako sighed, spinning a little in her skates. The other girls glared at her enviously.

"I have an idea," Mako said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna challenge either Haruka-san or Setsuna-san to a race. If neither them is all that good, I can use that to my best advantage." Ami frowned.

"That wouldn't be right," she said. "You shouldn't take advantage of their skill level." Rei snorted.

"Who says they have any skill?" she asked, crossing her arms. "They could be incredi-"

"Look out, Rei-chan!" a voice shouted from behind her. Rei spun around, only to see Michiru heading straight towards her. She gasped and tried to scramble out of the way, but ended up getting tangled in her own legs and fell to the ground on her butt. Michiru skidded to a halt and giggled a little. "Sorry, _minna_-chan. I have to learn how to stop."

"Yeah, whatever," Rei muttered, turning a shade that resembled her planet. "Are you pretty good with in-line skating?" Michiru shrugged.

"Well, maybe compared to some people, yeah," she replied. She was wearing a simple turquoise mini dress with a white jacket tied around her waist. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her helmet and skates were bluish-green. She grinned a little. "I guess we just have to wait for the others." Mako grinned and got a sneaky look on her face.

"What's taking them so long?" she asked. Ami groaned and placed one of her hands on her forehead as if she had a headache. Michiru frowned.

"I don't know really," she said. "I guess it was because I couldn't stop and had picked up speed from that hill we went down. Haruka was right behind me."

"But unlike you, I stopped at the red light and didn't almost get hit by a truck," a voice muttered from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw Haruka behind them, catching her breath. Usagi grinned a little.

"Nice outfit," she said. The blonde tomboy couldn't even be mistaken for a guy in her outfit. She looked very chic in a deep blue bare-midriff top and black shorts. Over the top, she wore a white short-sleeved blouse. Her helmet and skates were navy blue. Haruka blushed and then glared at Michiru.

"Thanks a lot Michiru," she mumbled. Michiru giggled a little and the blonde just sighed. She looked behind her, as if trying to see where Hotaru and Setsuna were. "Hmm, I wonder where they went." Michiru shrugged.

"Probably back at the stoplight I went through," she said. Chibiusa frowned.

"You went through a red light?" she asked. Michiru blushed a bright red. Haruka grinned at her embarrassment.

"Yup," she replied. "After going down that hill, Michiru didn't seem to know how to put on her breaks and went into the street during a red light. She also didn't see that semi that was coming straight at her. Fortunately for her, the speed she had gained carried her across the street and into the park. The semi put on the brakes after she crossed the street, leaving us on the other side while Michiru went on towards the park." Michiru groaned as everyone burst out laughing.

"What's the joke? Is anyone going to tell us?" The girls turned to see Hotaru and Setsuna enter the park. Hotaru had her hands on her hips as she easily skated up towards Michiru. Setsuna, however, seemed a little shaky on her feet. "You okay, Michiru-mama? That semi didn't get you, did it?" Michiru blushed bright red again.

"Why must everyone continue to bring that up?" she asked. Hotaru giggled. The raven-haired teenager was sporting a deep violet halter-top and black capris. Her helmet and skates were violet, shining brightly in the morning sun.

"Because it's funny," Setsuna said with a modest smile. She shook her head, causing her long green hair to swish back and forth. "If you had been more careful, you wouldn't have almost caused an accident." The former time guardian was wearing black jeans and deep red sleeveless turtleneck. Her skating gear was black.

Michiru shrugged and crossed her arms. "Whatever." Rei sighed a little, rubbing the back of her head. Well, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san seem to be the only two who have flaws in their skating.

"So, are we going to get moving or what?" Usagi asked, pounding her fist into the air. The movement caused her feet to slip out from under her and the blonde landed on her back. "Ouchies!" The tears began forming. The others looked at one another and sighed. Hotaru leaned over and helped the blonde crybaby to her feet.

Minako looked around. "Looks like very few people on the trail." Mako nodded and then looked over at Setsuna.

"Hey, Setsuna-san!" she called. "Wanna race?" Setsuna stared at the brunette for a second and then blushed.

"Race?" she asked. Minako nodded and then grabbed Haruka's arm.

"Yeah, do you wanna race?" she asked. Haruka groaned, trying to pry Minako off her arm. Seeing that it was useless, she shrugged.

"I'll race if you let go of my arm," she muttered. Setsuna frowned at Mako's challenge as Rei untied the scarf around her neck to be the flag.

"I don't think I ought to," Setsuna said slowly. Mako smirked a little and Setsuna groaned. "Oh, all right. I'll race." Mako cheered as the four girls lined up side by side.

"Remember: you are only racing your partner," Rei warned, the scarf above her head flapping in the breeze. "The first person of the pair to make it down by the seacoast wins. Mako-chan vs. Setsuna-san and Minako-chan vs. Haruka-san, let's see who wins. On your marks…get set…"

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this," Minako muttered. Rei lowered her arm.

"GO!" she shouted. The remainder of the girls watched in amusement and then frowned. Setsuna was still standing at the starting line, laughing to herself. Rei frowned deeply. "Setsuna-san, the race has already started." Setsuna nodded.

"I know," she said. "I just want to give Makoto-chan a handicap." Before anyone could say anything, Setsuna pushed off and gained speed. She was fast.

Very fast.

Mako grinned as she looked around her. Setsuna was nowhere to be seen. She glanced a little towards her left. Minako and Haruka were engaged in their own race. They were both neck and neck, laughing and joking more than they were concentrating on the race. Mako growled beneath her breath as cool winds slapped her face. The pavement slid beneath her, easily and quickly. "This is way too easy."

Before she could say anything else, Mako felt a presence at her side. She turned and her jaw dropped. Setsuna was right next to her, the older girl's dark green hair flapping wildly behind her. Setsuna waved a little and then pointed ahead. Mako looked forward and saw a staircase up ahead. She frowned. Time to lose this show-off.

She began down the stairs, jerking involuntarily from each step. It was a long way down, but she kept her balance. Turning to see where her opponent was, Mako was shocked even further.

The stairs had a metal railing going down the middle, almost a steep drop. Setsuna was easily gliding down the railing, knees to her chest and her hands discreetly close to the railing. At the end, the tall young woman stood up and sailed off the railing, giving her a ten-foot lead.

Mako was so shocked, she didn't see the fountain coming straight ahead. She looked around, but too late. She let out a shriek before falling right into the clear blue water with a splash.

Setsuna skidded to a stop and sighed a little. Skating towards the fountain, she saw Mako sitting in it, completely drenched. Her green eyes were blazing as she crawled from the fountain, sputtering water from her mouth. "Are you okay, Makoto-chan?"

"Fine!" the brunette muttered, coughing up water. Minako and Haruka joined the pair then, flushed from the race.

"I hereby call this race a tie!" Minako said in English, slapping Haruka a high-five.

"And what a race it was!" her opponent responded, also speaking in flawless English. The pair turned to Setsuna and Mako and frowned a little. Haruka laughed and began speaking in Japanese again. "_Gomen nasai_, Mako-chan. What happened?"

"She's faster than she looks," Mako sputtered as the other girls began skating up. Setsuna smiled modestly.

"_Gomen ne_, Mako-chan," she said. "I should have told you I'm a pretty good skater. I was just pretending not to be good so no one would ask me to race. I don't like being competitive."

"_Ara_, _honto_?" Mako snapped back sarcastically. "By the way of things, you won." Setsuna groaned.

"And then my opponent ends up like this," she said. Usagi cheered as she skated up to the others. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"And the winna is Miss Meioh Setsuna in this race!" she yelled in a horrible New York accent. "Ami, tell 'er what she's won!" She collapsed into giggles as she pretended to be saluting Setsuna. Chibiusa and Rei let out identical sighs.

"Usagi-chan, your English is terrible," Ami said patiently. She shook her head and smiled shyly. "You should pay more attention in class." Usagi just giggled some more, her face turning pink.

"So, I'm assuming there will be no more races?" Michiru asked, cocking a delicate eyebrow. "In case someone is hurt?" Mako nodded reluctantly, giving into defeat.

"Anyhoo, we still have most of the park to cover," Chibiusa said, pulling Setsuna's hand. "We'll stop for lunch at 1:00, okay? But until then, let's get moving!"

The other senshi sighed at the same time, but followed the pink-haired girl to the trails.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall young woman stared at the bleak destruction around her. Her face was woven in pain as she saw one person after another fall to the ground, dead or wounded. Where were the sailor senshi? They hadn't been awakened and the world's destruction was going to blamed on that minor factor.

She stared at the royal palace as it was crushed into oblivion. Why wouldn't this dream leave her alone? She could do nothing to stop it. It was horrible, though, to see everything that had taken hundred of years to make destroyed in one single blast.

The pale-haired girl let out a single sob before darkness destroyed her world. A world that had already been destroyed, thousands and thousands of years prior to…

Prior to what? Thousands of years into the future would bring about a new era. Maybe, somewhere in the future, the senshi had been awakened. Oh, how she would love to have their help! They could save this world which had been destroyed…

It was the second destruction of this time…it was coming and so was the end of Time itself.

The past. Forever locked into the eternity of Time. But, what if the past could be changed?

The girl looked up into the stars, once so cheerful, now spreading whispers of doom to the fallen kingdom. "Sailor soldiers, we need your help." No more would need to be said.

What if the senshi had come to the rescue and prevented disaster? What if the past could be changed? What then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm…exhausted…" Usagi panted, leaning against the trunk of a weeping willow. Her friends were around her, either collapsed on the ground or standing and looking up at the willow in amazement. "Chibiusa…why on earth…did you have us…skate…uphill?" The pink-haired girl smiled.

"That's where the food was," she said. Hotaru rolled her eyes. She was lying on her back, her arms folded behind her head and was staring up at the leaves of the willow.

"Chibiusa-chan, the rest of us took the stairs," she said. "Usagi-chan, you should have taken the stairs too."

"I'm too…tired…to argue…with you…Hotaru-chan," Usagi wheezed, collapsing onto the ground.

"Sure," the dark-haired girl responded. She closed her eyes for awhile. She didn't want to go to sleep. Not after that weird dream she had had the previous night. It was so weird. The Silver Millennium was being crushed into oblivion by the…stars? Why would the stars punish one of their own?

"It made no sense," she muttered, opening her eyes after what she had assumed to be a couple minutes. Her eyes were still halfway closed when she heard the regular breathing of her friends. She turned her head to the side and sweatdropped.

Everyone had fallen asleep.

Hotaru glanced at her watch. 2:30. They had been asleep for over an hour! She sat up, her black hair swishing around her face. "Oh, come on," she muttered, looking at her friends. Usagi lay slumped against a tree, snoring loudly, Chibiusa in her lap. Ami was also leaning against the tree, head dropped. Rei was sprawled out next to Hotaru, snoring lightly. Minako was lying out on her stomach, using her arms as a pillow. Haruka was sitting up against the tree, Michiru resting on her shoulder. Setsuna was the only one still awake. She was standing up, looking out on the leaves of the willow.

"Good afternoon, sleepy-head," Setsuna said softly. Hotaru stretched as she looked up at the dark young woman.

"Setsuna-mama, were you aware that we were sleeping for nearly an hour?" Hotaru asked, her words a little slurred from sleeping. Setsuna simply smiled and nodded. "You let us sleep for that long?"

"Should I have waken you up?" Setsuna inquired, looking at the shorter girl. "I was sleeping myself and only woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Why'd you wake up?"

"What?"

"Why'd you wake up?" Hotaru repeated, looking at Setsuna. Her violet eyes shone brightly. Setsuna sighed softly, turning her head. Her garnet eyes were shining, obviously from tears.

"Dreams," she replied after a few moments. "I've been having strange dreams. About the Silver Millennium. I don't know what it means, but I feel very uneasy about it."

"Setsuna-mama, I've been having dreams about the Silver Millennium too," Hotaru replied. "Do you think the others…" She glanced back at the others and suddenly had a dropping feeling in her stomach. Why did everyone fall asleep at the same time?

"Yes," Setsuna said, looking at the sleeping girls with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Rei-chan, I know for sure, has had these dreams. The others, I'm not so sure. I'm guessing th-" Setsuna was cut off by screams from behind. The two young women spun around, only to see Minako jerk from her sleep, screaming. Ami was also screaming. The other girls just woke up in shock, their eyes growing large.

"No!" Minako screamed. She grabbed her head and shook it, as if trying to get something out. Her pale blue eyes were getting larger and larger, nearly filling her head. "Go away! Leave me alone!" The blonde collapsed into a heap of sobs, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. Usagi got up and ran over to the distraught girl.

"It's okay, Minako-chan," she whispered, wrapping the girl in a hug. Minako was sobbing hard. Setsuna and Hotaru shared a look. They knew.

It was coming.

* * *

Author's notes: Various quotes from _Titanic: Adventure Out of Time_. I love that game. 


	2. Chapter 2

ESCAPE FROM THE MOON

Book Three of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

October 2000 – February 2001

Revised - Winter 2001

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

* * *

**Episode 237: The enemy appears. The performance of Sailor Earth**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Minako-chan?" Usagi asked for the hundredth time. The senshi had calmed down after they had awakened and were trying to keep from losing sense. Usagi refused to leave Minako's side until the girl had promised she was okay.

"I'm f-f-fine," Minako whispered, though her pale face and shaking frame proved otherwise. Ami had just screamed from shock and hadn't been as shaken up as Minako. "Really. Just scared."

"So everyone had the same dream," Setsuna whispered. "Am I correct?" Michiru nodded, her stature nearly resembling Minako's. Haruka held her gently, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah," Michiru whispered. "God…it was so…real…it was so real." Rei stood up and then turned to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san, what was that dream about?" Rei asked. Her violet eyes were sharp. "I can't…I can't get any readings on it." Setsuna said nothing, but lowered her head. Her burnt-cherry eyes filled with regret and she bit her lower lip.

"Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked, looking towards the young woman curiously. "Are you okay? Rei-chan asked you a question."

"I know she asked me a question, Usagi-chan. It's just…oh, I don't know."

"Hey, it's okay, Setsuna," Haruka replied, her green eyes full of worry. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out." Setsuna turned to her, something like remorse filling her eyes. Haruka turned away, the emotion in the green-haired woman's eyes too powerful. Setsuna stared at the blonde sadly. Something was going to happen to Haruka…she felt it in her heart and from the dream she had. Something was going to try to break her will…and it might succeed.

"Maybe we should go back to the Hikawa Jinja and try to get a reading on the dream," Mako suggested, standing up. She helped Minako get to her feet as well. The blonde was a little shaky and being on skates didn't help much.

"Yeah, let's go," Usagi said, grabbing Minako's right arm. The other girls stood up. Chibiusa had just listened to the speculation since she hadn't had the dream. She had awakened to Minako's screaming and had been scared out of her wits.

The inner girls began skating towards the park entrance, murmuring among themselves about the dreams. Chibiusa looked up at Ami in worry. "Why were you guys so scared anyway?"

"It was horrible, Chibiusa-chan," Ami replied. "We were all back in the Silver Millennium, but older than we are now. Maybe early or mid twenties. We were in the palace, during a ball of some kind. It was all fine and everything in the beginning, but then, the palace seem to blow apart and there was fire and screaming and…and…"

"There were men…destroying…breaking…" Minako began sobbing. "There was fighting and destruction and complete desolation. And we couldn't transform! We were helpless! We couldn't transform and people died because of it! People DIED! We couldn't…" Mako grabbed the blonde and shook her hard. Minako just choked back tears and buried her head on Mako's shoulder, her body shaking with each sob.

"It's okay, Minako-chan," Usagi whispered, stroking the girl's arm softly. Her own blue eyes looked a little torn. "We'll figure out what it means." Rei didn't say anything. She just skated in front of the group, her mind only focused on the dream.

_What does that dream mean?_ Rei argued furiously in her mind. _What was that? Is that our future…or one of our past lives? Why haunt us now? What's going on here? My mind is so cluttered and I feel nothing. Something awful is going to happen to us. Something…I don't know what. This world might crumble. Minako was right. We couldn't transform. Is that the key? We couldn't…_

The outer girls were silent, for the most part, occasionally casting Setsuna worried glances. Hotaru held her arm and said nothing, looking up at Setsuna every now and then.

Setsuna's mind was jumbled with old memories, trying to resurface and claim the dream. But each time a memory became clear, it would suddenly disappear back into the depths of her mind. She hadn't meant to snap at Rei or Usagi. Her thoughts were too messed up to even begin sorting.

Something awful claimed their future. And nothing was getting better. It was going to get worse before any answer came to them. Until then, they would wonder about blindly. And that's what scared her. She wanted to know the answer so everyone could be safe.

There would be no right answer this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Earth," someone whispered, the feminine voice echoing dimly in the darkness. "Such a beautiful planet. How I want it to be mine. All mine." The speaking figure appeared from the darkness. Her deep silver eyes focused mainly on the blue green planet in her view. Her long, dark hair was held up in a bun, some of it spilling down her shoulders.

"Sister, you wish to add this planet to your collection?" a deep, steady voice asked. A handsome, blue-haired young man walked next to her. "It is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. And the creatures that walk upon it are extraordinary. Never have I seen anything like them." The woman smiled, revealing numerous white teeth. She would have been beautiful, given the fact that nearly all of her body parts were human. Her pointed ears could mistake her for an elf. Large and dark wings like a crow spread out from behind her.

"The dominant species are called humans," the woman pointed out bluntly. "A rather weak species…but, they seem to have forces on this planet."

"Forces? What may they be, pray tell?"

"Hmm, I hadn't really paid that much attention in class," the dark-haired girl said, rather unenthusiastically. "But, it seems that anyone who has tried to take over this planet as failed. Queen Beryl, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Nephernia, even Chaos and Galaxia have failed. And that's not all. Most recently, the Sailor Twins and the Sailor Constellations have failed as well."

"Forces, eh?" the young man mused. He cocked his head to the side. "I guess these forces are more formidable then they seem to be. What do your propose to do, sister Rhea?"

"I want that planet," Rhea said. "Please. Give that planet to me, brother Orion." Orion smirked.

"Ah, so I must give you this planet under what condition?" he asked. Rhea looked at her brother, silver eyes blazing.

"I do wish that you not vex me, brother Orion," she said, her Aedon accent coming on strong. She kept the accent in her voice, but it was mostly hidden from her suppressed wrath. It sounded off like lightning in distance. "Thy own little engagement had caused thee to slow down in our mission. If this little planet can be the key to our success, so be it. Until then, thou art on dangerous waters."

"So, you wish not to take this planet into your collection?" Orion asked smoothly. "My wish is only to please you, younger Sister." The two were not really actual brother and sister, but partners on a conquest of the universe. Their parents' wishes and a stroke of bad luck had teamed them up. They showed each due respect by placing the sibling title before their names.

"Thy wish is to annoy me, brother Orion," Rhea retorted, her accent strong. "Why couldn't I have been teamed up with a rather likable young man instead of this wayward boy?" Orion laughed heartily.

"A boy no more, dear Sister," he said. "I am three years your senior and have been chosen due to a stroke of bad luck. And might I say that those strokes seem to be far less efficient then they once were."

Rhea said nothing, but looked out the ship window. "Such strong power comes from such a little planet." Her accent had died down. "I wonder if it'll be easy for the taking, brother Orion. I want it and you must retrieve."

"Under no such command will I do a thing for you," Orion replied, sitting down on the bench facing the window. It was a small viewing room in the front of the ship. A long cushioned bench sat in the back of the room, facing the floor to ceiling viewing window. Earth floated in its view, the moon floating in the planet's wake, shining radiantly. Besides the door left of the bench and the two young people in the room, the viewing chamber was empty.

Orion sighed. "But 'tis a beautiful planet to go to waste. I say, Sister, let's have some fun and go after it."

"Just an all out attack?" Rhea asked, frowning. "I prefer playing with my new gift before setting out for conquering. Let's make our presence known." The black-haired girl raised her hand above her head and stretched out her fingers. In a liquid movement, she brought her hand down to her heart and closed her eyes. "Ancients of times long forgotten, bestow onto my heart power of the divine. Release the power and forgive not my deeds, for the ensuing scenes afterwards shall be in your name."

Rhea was swarmed with dark green light. Orion watched solemnly as the light enveloped him as well. The two young people momentarily disappeared from each other's sight. When the light dimmed down, Rhea and Orion stood in Katsura Academy uniforms.

"If I'm correct, the most powerful energy readings seem to come the group of islands west of the largest body of water on the planet," Orion said, looking distastefully at this outfit. "Rhea, you sure have a interesting taste in clothing."

"It's a uniform, dear Brother," Rhea replied. "School children wear them to their learning facilities. I do like the color though." The uniform was deep gray, black, and blue. The pleated skirt to Rhea's outfit was deep gray with two rows of black piping at the bottom. The sailor-like collar was also gray, with three small rows of black piping and the long sleeved blouse was white. The bows were blue with a black button in the middle of the chest bow.

Orion's outfit was not as colorful, but it seemed to make his attractiveness stand out even more. The pants and jacket were both black with dark blue buttons. There was no tie, but the collar was opened around the neck. The 'student' sighed unhappily. "I still don't like it."

"I'm not here to satisfy your moods," the dark-haired girl snapped back. "We have a job to do. And if thou wish to not complete it, then I will leave thou be." Her accent was vibrating with anger. Orion shook his head sadly.

"I will go, sister Rhea," he said. "But you must calm your temper or you will surely give away our identities." He paused and looked at Rhea for a second. "I do think you need to do something about the wings and the ears, Sister. We'd stand out greatly if we kept them." Rhea snorted in distaste and waved her hand in the air. The pointed ears diminished to regular size and the dark wings simply evaporated.

"Ah…art thou happy, dear Brother?" Rhea asked, her silver eyes burning with impatience.

"I suppose," Orion replied in a mocking tone. "Let's go and claim this planet." Rhea smiled. She turned towards the blue and green planet floating and rotating ahead of them. She always got what she wanted.

Always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nothing!" Rei shouted, burying her head in her lap. "I received nothing! The fire is completely blank. It tells me nothing of the dreams we've had." The girls had made it back to the shrine after changing back into normal attire and were waiting outside for the answer to Rei's sacred prayers in the fire room. She came out in complete frustration.

"Is it that a good sign?" Hotaru asked worriedly. She was wringing her hands nervously. "I mean, if you can't get a reading?" Rei shrugged and sat down on the porch, her legs swinging over the side.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's just making me more nervous." Usagi gave her friend a tight hug.

"Oh, don't worry Rei-chan," she said. "I'm sure we'll find out what it means." Rei nodded simply, not wanting to worry Usagi about those feelings she had. Instead, she gave the petite blonde a grateful smile.

"So until we do find out what it means, we wait?" Mako asked. "We can't just wait! We have to do something. The world as we know it may be at stake here and we're sitting around, waiting? I don't think so!"

Michiru sighed heavily, resting her head against the temple wall. It was confusing, she couldn't agree more. If they wait, something bad might happen. If they do something too rash, the consequences might be deadly.

_Something will happen. Don't worry about it. It will happen and then you'll know what to do_. Somehow, this didn't make Michiru feel any better. It made her scared at thoughts of the 'something'. Something would happen…but it wouldn't be good. For some reason, Michiru gave Haruka's hand an extra squeeze. It was scaring her, whatever it was.

"You okay?" Haruka whispered into her ear. Michiru shook her head. No need to lie. No one was okay here.

"I'm just worried," Michiru responded. "We're supposed to be normal people living normal lives and suddenly, a new battle is teasing us and not giving us any clues whatsoever on who or what we're dealing with." Haruka remained silent. What was there to say? Nothing could change that fact that they were dealing with something they knew absolutely nothing about.

Nothing.

"She warned us about this," Setsuna whispered suddenly. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Who warned us about what?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes curiously staring at the older girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Capricorn," Setsuna said calmly, though anger seemed to be hidden in her voice. "She said that the previous battle _might_ have been our last one. She said that something was going to happen after that battle that might alter the course of time. Something about two new figures and something of the past, like a ghost, coming to warn us of something." Minako recognized the words immediately.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "She did mention something to that extent. So maybe she was warning us of this new bat-"

CRASH!

The senshi spun around at the sudden noise. Usagi let out a shriek as she saw the cartons holding the shrine's good luck charms falling all over the place. Rei groaned as the two culprits stood in the midst of the boxes. The girl was glaring at the boy furiously.

"Look what you did!" she shrieked. "Now we're going to have to clean up this mess."

"It's not my fault," the boy responded. "You're the one who wanted to come to this place first!" Rei cleared her throat and the two young people turned around and blushed. Minako looked at the boy and her eyes became two huge hearts. Mako joined her as her eyes became dreamy.

"He looks like my old boyfriend," she swooned. The boy was almost unnaturally handsome. His dark blue hair framed a handsome face that held emerald colored eyes. "Wow, he's so cute!"

"Yeah," Minako whispered. The other girls just stared at him and the girl with frowns on their faces.

"Excuse me," Rei snapped. "What are you doing here?" The girl turned to her and seemed to be infuriated. The boy shook his head and laid one hand on her shoulder. The girl frowned at him and stuck her nose up in the air.

"We came to get some good luck charms," she said in a prissy voice. "We looked over the counter to see if anyone was here, but obviously, this little shack has no customer service." Rei's anger grew.

"What are you calling a shack?" she screeched. Usagi sighed.

"Rei-chan…" The girl walked right up to Rei. She was about the same height and seemed to match Rei's anger and priss perfectly. Her silver eyes gleamed with amusement.

"I was asking for a good luck charm," she said. She stuck out her hand American style. "My name is Dai Himeko. This is my guardian and brother, Taichi-chan."

"Nice to meet you," Taichi said slowly, and then grimaced at the name. "We'll leave if you wish." Himeko turned to her brother angrily. She wasn't leaving until she got what she wanted.

"I wish," Rei replied. She turned back to the girl. "I don't want to see you back here, little Dai-chan."

"Little?" Himeko screeched, her face turning red. "For your information, I am seventeen!"

"Ooooh, big surprise. I'm seventeen too."

"Why art thou so annoying?" Himeko yelled back. Rei looked a little surprised at the change of accent, one in which she never heard before. Taichi slapped his hand over Himeko's mouth and sighed.

"Sister, I think we ought to be getting back to the dorms now," he hissed. Himeko struggled in his arms, trying to shout something at either him or Rei. Finally, she gave up, staring at Rei with perfect silver eyes. Rei felt a little scared from that look and smoothed down the sudden goosebumps on her arm.

The couple left and Rei sighed impatiently. She turned back to the group and facefaulted when she saw Minako and Mako staring after Taichi with hearts in their eyes. She shook her head sadly.

Haruka frowned. "Those uniforms are for Katsura Academy. I've never seen those two before." Michiru giggled a little, relieved to be thinking about something other than the dream.

"Of course not," she said. "We're a year higher than that girl. Maybe not her brother, but definitely her." Hotaru frowned, but said nothing. The girl was older than her, at lease. She knew that. But something about those perfect lustrous eyes seemed to haunt her. She had gotten goosebumps at the sight of those eyes. The girl had been almost unearthly beautiful.

Himeko and Taichi seemed almost…perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Himeko waited until she was out of sight and earshot to began cursing out Rei. Her silver eyes were raging in anger. "How dare that little wretch decided to ruin my perfect plan! She just got in my way!" Taichi sighed.

"Hey, you almost gave us away back there, sister Rhea," he hissed. "That accent of yours nearly broke away our identities." Himeko/Rhea turned to Taichi, her loose dark hair flailing across her face. Taichi grinned a little.

_God, she is one of the most beautiful creatures in this entire universe. She seems to be perfect…except for that little temper of hers. If only she could be mine…_

"Brother Orion, we have a mission to do," Himeko screeched, snapping the blue-haired boy out of his daydreams. "That girl got in our way! She must be eliminated! I want her out of my way forever!" Taichi frowned.

"Isn't that a little rash, sister Rhea?" he asked. He hated always being the sensible one. "She isn't part of the main plan. We don't need to worry about a little miko who happens to ignite your temper." Himeko broke her identity then. The uniform disappeared into her regular two-piece black dress that clung tightly to her body. The skirt was long and full, covering her high-heeled feet. The neckline of the shirt was incredibly low and the entire top revealed her stomach. A black choker hung around her neck and her black cape revealed bare shoulders.

"She must be taken out of the picture entirely, dear Brother," Rhea hissed. Silver bracelets with precious gems embedded in them clamped onto her wrist. "I do not want her spoiling my plans. Thou will grant my request at once."

"You need to learn how to control your temper," Taichi said as he transformed into Orion. His uniform disappeared into a loose, black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. His pants were tucked into dark, heavy boots. A long dark cape with two rows of blue piping swelled from behind him. He sighed impatiently. "Sister Rhea, killing the girl will result with nothing." Rhea glared at him.

"Didst thou feel it?" she asked, her silver eyes growing large, making her almost look innocent. Almost. "Didn't thou feel the radiant energy pouring from those girls? Ah, they must be the key to this entire mission, dear Brother. Have them destroyed and we shall finally have this planet as part of our collection!"

"Fine, sister Rhea," Orion grumbled. "Whatever you wish, shall be granted to you." Rhea hugged Orion tightly.

"Thou spoil me, Orion," she said with a giggle. Orion sighed and then looked up towards the sky.

"Youma, arise!" he shouted. Seconds later, twisted beings rose from in front of them. Some had eyes and other body parts where no one would have thought imaginable. Others looked as though their intestines has exploded and covered their bodies. All the creatures were black with red eyes, no matter where they were placed.

"Hungry," the assumed leader said. He was larger and the most horrible looking of the group. His eight mouths opened and closed irregularly, causing distraction among the rest of the group. "Want eat."

"You'll get eat," Orion said. "Beyond that gate are humans. Do NOT eat them. Destroy them and then you'll get your eat." The leader nodded his three heads and staggered off towards the entrance of the gate. The other nine followed his lead, crawling off behind him.

Rhea looked incredibly pale. "What are those?" she gasped and for an instant, a touch of sympathy for the girls touched her heart. But it was gone the moment it arrived.

"The youma of bitter darkness," Orion stated. "They are very powerful. One blast from them can knock any normal human out in a second." A seductive smile appeared on Rhea's face as she tugged on Orion's arm.

"Let's go watch the fun!" she exclaimed. Orion sighed. He was going to discipline Rhea after this little adventure was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He was SO cute," Minako whispered, her eyes filled with stars. Mako agreed. "I don't know which planet he came from, but he seemed too perfect to be here on Earth." Rei snorted out a laughed.

"You two need to keep your feet on the ground and your head out of the clouds," she said, shaking her head. "He goes to Katsura Academy. Your chances of seeing him again are as slim as my chances of visiting Mars one day. Possible, but highly unlikely." Mako sighed.

"You're right," she said and then glanced over at Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. "Oh, guuuys." The three turned to look at her and immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, no!" Hotaru said, backing away from the brunette. "I'm not playing spy and I'm not playing matchmaker. You can do that on your own, but do not get me involved." Minako grabbed Haruka's arm.

"Oh, come on!" she said, her pale blue eyes pleading. "You guys attend school at Katsura Academy. Please, please, please do us this one little favor." Haruka shook Minako off her arm.

"I don't think so," she replied. Minako sighed and pretended to get emotional. Chibiusa sighed in the background. Those three were in for the show of their lives.

"Oh, this is horrible," Minako wailed. "I'll never meet that cute boy, who may be my one and only destined love. I'll live alone for the rest of my life, never knowing if he was really the one for me. And I'll die an unhappy, old woman alone." Michiru smirked.

"And then you'll get reborn and have another crack at winning love," she said. Minako paused briefly and stared at her. She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, right," she said. "I forgot about that whole rebirth thing. Sorry." Everyone facefaulted. Rei laughed nervously, but then stopped. She looked behind her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked. She turned towards the front entrance. "I feel an evil presence." She turned to the others and quickly silenced them with a motion of her hands. "I felt an evil presence nearby. From the entrance, it's coming quickly." The others quieted down and listened with the ears and hearts.

Usagi shivered and Ami put a calming hand on her arm. Usagi gave her blue-haired friend an uneasy smile. Setsuna frowned and then felt the evil presence, so strong she nearly staggered. Slowly, she turned around.

And saw the youma climbing over the gate.

"Oh, my god," Chibiusa whispered, backing away. "Youma!" The other senshi felt the dread that was crawling up their spines. The girls sitting on the porch jumped off and their hands went instinctively to their pockets.

Only to realize that they were powerless without the henshin pens.

"What are we going to do?" Ami whispered as ten youma jumped from the north wall. The others were speechless. Without their powers, they were just normal citizens. "We can't…we can't fight…"

Mako turned a brilliant shade of green as the leader of the pack stepped forward. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mouthed to Setsuna. Setsuna turned back towards the advancing enemy. The leader drooled from its eight mouths, the black saliva dripping onto the ground. All the senshi turned a little green from the sight.

"Eat," the leader exclaimed. "Get eat. Kill and get. Get kill, get eat!" Chibiusa hugged Usagi tight, shaking desperately as the girls backed up. Rei was even more worried.

_Grandpa and Yuuichirou are in the shrine! I can't let them get hurt! What am I going to do? I can transform. We can't die…we have to save this world…_

But no power was left in Rei to bring out a transformation phrase. All of her power was gone. They weren't going to make it. There was no way.

Ami began rapidly typing into her computer. Her blue eyes were huge. "I can't lock onto one of their weaknesses. They don't seem to have a weakness!" Usagi suddenly began crying.

"I don't want to die!" she screeched, burying her face in her hands. "Why can't we transform? Capricorn, why'd you take away our powers?" The leader looked confused for a moment as Usagi began crying. Minako stared it, trying to figure out something. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind. Something someone had said. She think it might have been…

_Who_? Her mind seemed to race from the baffled memories of their fight against the zodiac. Water. She remembered water. A pool? Yes! There had been a pool and they had fallen in…but, what did that have to do with anything? They had gotten wet, big deal.

"Minako-chan!" Michiru suddenly shouted and the next think the blonde knew, she had collapsed on the ground, Michiru next to her. Behind her, some of the south wall had been destroyed. Minako gasped as Michiru glared as her. "Where were you? That attack was coming straight at you and you didn't even realize it!" Minako gasped again.

"I wasn't…I was thinking about something," she finally replied. Michiru dragged her behind the shrine, which was only inches away. They were hidden from view. Minako's eyes grew larger. "The others! Usagi-chan!" Michiru shook her head.

"After they shot the attack at you, everyone scattered," she said. "Don't worry about Usagi-chan. She's with Mako-chan and Ami-chan." Minako brought her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth. They were safe from the fighting, in this little squeeze between the back of the shrine and the south wall.

"You're not going back out there?" Minako asked. Michiru looked up. Her turquoise eyes were incredibly torn.

"If I did, what would I do?" she asked. "We've been stripped of our powers. I couldn't go out there and not risk getting killed." Minako frowned. That didn't sound like Michiru.

"You're worried about Haruka-san and Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san, aren't you?" Minako asked, more of a statement than a question. Michiru stared at the blonde sadly and rested her chin on her knees.

"Yeah," she finally said.

Minako frowned again and stood up. Michiru stared at her in surprise. The girl clenched her hand into a fist as she looked back out at the temple courtyard. She had a clear view. Ami was huddled behind a tree, Mako and Usagi nearby. Rei had grabbed Chibiusa and they were trying to dodge the attacks the youma were sending out. Hotaru and Haruka found themselves in the same position. Setsuna was the closest to them, facing off against a youma. "We have to help them!"

"We can't!" Michiru hissed, tugging the girl's blonde hair. She stood up too. "We might be killed trying to help them." Minako turned to her.

"We have a duty to protect the princess," she said, her voice calm and reassuring. For an instant, Michiru could have sworn the princess of Venus was speaking. "We made a vow that her life would be spared at the cost of ours, Lady Neptune. We must keep that vow and protect her at all cost. Do you understand me?"

"Lady Venus, nothing will be accomplished if we go out there recklessly," Michiru responded. Her vision seemed to distort for a second. The next thing she knew, she was talking to Lady Venus, who was clad in a pale yellow dress. A golden crown shimmered on her head. Her red bow was gone, only to be replaced by an ornate gold ribbon.

Minako stared back at Michiru…no, Lady Neptune. She was wearing a teal dress, making her far more elegant than she already was. A golden crown was placed on her gauzy hair. For a moment, they stood there, staring at each other in surprise. Then, it was over. The vision disappeared and they were back at the shrine.

"That was weird," Minako mumbled. She shook her head. "Anyway, my mind is made. I'm going." Michiru stared at her for a second and then nodded.

"Me too," she agreed and two bounded out into the temple courtyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi stared at the battle from behind a bush. Chibiusa, Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna were still trying to get away from the youma. Michiru and Minako had dodged safely behind the shrine, the safest place it seemed to be.

"Mako-chan…" Usagi sobbed, grabbing the taller girl. "I don't want to die. I don't want anyone to die." Mako patted the petite girl's hair, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay," Mako replied. "We've been in tough situations before. And since we're still alive, we must have gotten out of those situations all right."

Usagi was about to respond when she heard a warning yelled from across the temple courtyard. She spun around, only to see Michiru and Minako dart from their hiding place. Rei had shouted the warning and the two newcomers had to hastily dodge out of the way before an attack would have finished them off.

"Why'd they leave?" Mako gasped. "The idiots!" Usagi just stared as Minako looked around, searching for her. She couldn't call out, or their hiding place would be blown from cover. She just grabbed Mako's hand firmly and stared at the raging battle.

Minako spotted the girl after numerous searches and breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive and well. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the others. The ten youma had spread around, firing blasts at the senshi who remained in the courtyard. Rei's home was getting demolished quickly.

The leader of the youma was looking around, wanting to get someone out of the fight. But the prey was fast and agile and every blast seemed to miss. He would have to get one, at least one, out of the game.

The mass of body parts turned, and through red vision, saw a person standing just behind him. Her back was turned and he could easily knock her out. He opened all eight mouths, saliva dripping and red eyes blazing, and got ready to fire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka watched Hotaru scamper across the courtyard, just barely missing the most previous attack, which had slammed into one of the walls, destroying it. Dust spread up from the wreckage, now one of the numerous piles across the courtyard. She breathed a sigh of relief as the girl finally was able to find shelter behind the good-luck charm booth.

She saw, closer to her, Rei and Chibiusa darting around. Everywhere they turned, a youma would be waiting for them. Chibiusa let out a couple of natural screams until Rei accidentally ran into a wall, Chibiusa in her arms. Then she had begun yelling at Rei for not watching where she going.

Haruka sighed. This was turning ugly. She wondered why Michiru and Minako had ran from their hiding place and back into the battle. They had been safe and now they were putting themselves in danger. They could be killed.

Michiru looked around the not so deserted courtyard and struggled to catch her breath. The youma were strong, but they weren't fast or agile, something she could relate to. This was going to be tough. They could only hope to wear the youma out before they won.

Michiru looked up after a second of hard breathing and her heart nearly stopped again. The leader youma and Haruka had almost come back to back, only five feet apart. She struggled to say something, but her own scream was caught in her throat. Slowly, she stood up and fear nearly brought her back down again. Her eyes remained locked on her partner.

_No, Haruka_, she thought, her deep turquoise eyes getting larger. _Look behind you! Look behind you, Haruka! _

But it wasn't Haruka who finally turned around. It was the leader youma. He turned to face the unaware young woman and his eyes sparkled with glee. Michiru struggled once again to say something. "Haruka…" But nothing strong enough would come out.

It was Usagi who finally looked up in time to see all eight mouths open. Her blue eyes grew larger as she struggled out of Mako's arms. "Haruka! Behind you!" she screamed. Haruka spun around to see what Usagi was yelling about.

Too late.

The blast released wasn't directed toward a wide area. The leader youma had been so close, the explosion still had the brutal force it had been charged with. Haruka felt the blast sear at her skin, burning and boiling the blood inside. At first, she was almost too shocked to cry out. But the increasing pain sent through her body finally released a tortured scream. The blast sent her slamming into the wall that had been behind her. She barely heard the sickening sound of flesh against pavement and sudden screaming. Her vision clouded over and turned black as she slumped to the ground.

Michiru and Usagi let out twin screams before racing over to their fallen friend, not caring what youma saw them. Michiru reached her first and dropped to knees. She was sobbing hard and shaking in complete shock and horror.

Usagi reached the couple next and just stared at the scene in disbelief. The blast had hurt Haruka pretty good. Usagi just prayed that it wasn't too good. She slowly sank to her knees and shook Haruka hard. Michiru had gone quite pale as she stared at the fallen racer.

"She's not breathing," she whispered as if she couldn't believe it. "Oh, god, no. She's not breathing!" Usagi struggled to keep her head leveled. She looked over at the leader youma who was signaling his allies to leave. He had done this to her. He couldn't…he would have to die. He couldn't do this to one of her friends and live.

Slowly, Usagi turned her attention back to Haruka. "Come on, Haruka-san," she breathed slowly, her blue eyes slowly being covered with grief. "You have to breathe. Please!"

There was no response. Usagi refused to let herself think that Haruka was gone. There was no possible way that would happen. She wasn't and couldn't be gone.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei called from across the courtyard. The youma were still there, feeling very haughty now that they were able to get one of the enemies down. "Michiru-san! Get out of there, NOW!" Usagi stared at Rei as if she was crazy. She expected her to leave Haruka?

"Get out of there!" Hotaru added, waving her arms. "Move!" Michiru cocked her head to the side and then frowned. There was a red orb-like weapon nearby. She assumed one of the youma had thrown it. Michiru stared at it for a second and then grabbed Usagi's hand firmly and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Usagi shrieked, realizing what was happening and trying to pull away. "We can't leave her…" Michiru didn't say anything. She just pulled a protesting Usagi to the other side of the yard.

Usagi suddenly stopped protesting when she felt an explosion behind her. The wave of heat took her by surprise as she hit the ground. She spun around and saw the place where they had been sitting go up in flames. Usagi stared at the fire in disbelief. She sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. There was no more…she was gone.

In the midst of the flames, like the heart of a fire, a pair of aqua-green eyes opened, staring at the fire blankly.

Michiru collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her arms. She was too shocked to cry. Haruka…couldn't be gone. She couldn't! No! She just got her back…

Setsuna turned away, anger and regret rising within her. She had known something would happen to the blonde racer. She had known something and hadn't done anything in her power to try to tell her. And now…everyone would pay the consequences.

"Earth Star Ribbon Windstorm!"

The strangely hollow voice seemed to fill the yard. Everyone froze and began looking around them, surprised. Out of the middle of the fire, silver ribbons shot out and spun around to create a cyclone like attack. The hurricane went towards the youma, cutting them into millions of pieces. The girls stared on in shock and horror as the cyclone exploded into stardust, falling to the ground. There was no sign left of the youma.

They had been completely removed.

"What was that?" Ami finally asked as the other senshi stood up from their hiding places. They looked at each other and shrugged, except for Usagi and Michiru. They were staring intently at the fire where the attack had come from. Everyone saw their looks and followed the gaze.

"Water Orb," the same voice called out again. "Disperse the inferno caused from the Fire Orb!" A deep blue orb floated above the fire and seemed to explode over the flames. The fire simply disappeared and the red orb disappeared in which it came disappeared as well.

Haruka gently caught the water orb as it fell back into her hands. "I'm getting better at this," she said, her voice unusual. She was speaking in some sort of accent and the accent itself was strangely hollow. She was pulsating with a white illustrious light. The water orb disappeared in a shower of blue sparks.

The other senshi stared at her, wide-eyed. Usagi's jaw had dropped considerably. "Haruka-san?" she asked. Haruka looked up and stared at all of them, frowning.

"Legendary sailor soldiers?" she whispered. Sadly, she shook her head. "Sensei will not be happy."

"What is she talking about?" Hotaru asked, her face paler than usual. She looked at Mako, who simply shrugged. Hotaru turned to Haruka. "What are you talking about, Haruka-chan?" The blonde sighed.

"She is always on my case," she muttered. "I'm getting better at controlling the orbs, really I am. Either way, she'll scold me." The others exchanged worried glances. Haruka smiled at them.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about," she stated. "I don't blame you. I'm still confused myself. I wasn't sure it was going to work." Michiru glared at her.

"You were nearly killed!" she yelled. Haruka frowned and then held out her hand, palm up. A white orb appeared floating above her hand.

"Lady Oceanna, I'm sure you're confusing me with someone else," Haruka told her. She tossed her the white orb. Michiru caught it and stared at it. It seemed nothing more than a white orb.

"What is this?"

"Oceanna, don't tell me you don't remember." Seeing the confused look in Michiru's eyes, Haruka sighed. But there was a smile on her face. "Never mind. I must have made it. Your memories are completely gone." Minako gave Ami a look and then turned back to the blonde.

_Something's wrong here. I don't think that's Haruka. I can feel it. It's someone else. I know it._

"Oceanna," Michiru finally whispered. "In case you forgot Haruka, my name is Michiru." The others shared a look. Something was definitely not right in this scenario.

"Listen," Haruka said harshly, her voice cross. "This is it. I can't tell you any more than this right now and if you don't get it, tough. The past is being destroyed and the present and future are at stake here. The senshi of my time have not been awakened and we cannot fight this new evil."

Usagi ran right up to Haruka. "What are you talking about, Haruka-san? What's going on with that past?" Haruka stared at the shorter girl distastefully.

"Didn't you hear me, Serenity?" she yelled. "The past will die away and the future will be destroyed! Time itself with end! The past needs your help, don't you understand? They need your help! We need your help. If you can't help, then everyone will die!" Usagi frowned, uncomprehending.

"I don't understand," she mumbled. "This isn't funny, Haruka-san! Stop acting like th-" Haruka suddenly lashed out and struck Usagi hard on the cheek. Usagi fell to the ground from the force. The inner senshi ran up to their fallen princess and stared at Haruka in anger and surprise.

"Haruka-san!" Chibiusa yelled. "How could you?" Slowly, Haruka looked up at Setsuna and smiled. Setsuna had turned quite pale and was staring at Haruka as if she had seen a ghost.

"She knows," Haruka whispered. Idly, she turned her back. "She knows." Hotaru turned to Setsuna, frowning. She was still a bit shaken up over the fact that Haruka had actually slapped Usagi.

"What is she talking about?" she asked the taller girl. "What does she mean by that?" Setsuna didn't respond. She just continued staring at Haruka, her face pale. Haruka glared back at her, but then seemed to sway a little, as if she was fighting to stay conscious.

"I'm leaving," she said. "I don't have enough energy to stay this long. Maybe we'll meet again. Sayonara." And with that, the white light around the racer diminished and she collapsed to the ground.

Michiru shrugged off all that had happened and ran to her partner. She quickly checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief. "She's breathing again, at least." Usagi was rubbing her cheek where she had been slapped. She stared at Haruka for a second.

"That was way too weird," she mumbled. "Something was going on. I don't think that was Haruka-san." Rei turned to Usagi, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" she asked incredulously. Usagi shrugged and then stared back at the unconscious girl. Something was not right.

Not right at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!" Rhea shouted, slamming her fist onto the black wall. "How could a bunch of little girls destroy those youma? It's impossible!" Orion shook his head and simply leaned back against the chair. The two had returned back to the ship after realizing their youma weren't coming back.

"Maybe you've underestimated them, dear Sister," he said simply, running a hand through his sleek blue hair. "They're more powerful than they look."

Rhea said nothing, but continued to pace back and forth. How could someone defeat her? It was unnatural! Those girls were just normal citizens. Where did they receive such enhanced skill? Her mind was ablaze with all sorts of possibilities. But none seemed all too likely.

Orion stared at the dark-haired girl and sighed. "Maybe you should keep an eye on those ten pretty girls. They might be the key to conquest." Rhea stared at him.

"The key?" she screeched. "How can they be the key? They are normal citizens of Tokyo! They possess no special powers."

"Are you so sure of that?" Orion asked, his tone harsh. "Are you sure they have no special powers? You said yourself that they were radiating some special energy." Rhea said nothing, but simply stared at the older young man with hate. She hated being told that she wasn't right.

"So, what kind of energy do thou speculate them having?" Rhea finally asked, looking out the large planet. "Anything worth taking?"

"Well, it's nothing we can pass up, if that's what you mean. I think their power is one of a kind. Their auras are extremely strong as well. We should pay those ten a little visit this week. See what they're really made out of." Rhea stared at Orion for a second and then nodded.

"A little energy gathering," she cheered. "Enough to give me power to conquer this flimsy planet." Orion was quiet. He wondered deeply about where that power came from. And why those girls, of all people? Why did these girls manifest such enhanced and skillful powers, and yet, they didn't seemed to have used them doing battle. They had run away, but had been extremely agile and fast in their doing so.

The blue-haired young man finally turned to the viewing glass and watched as the pearl-like moon orbited gracefully around her sister planet.

* * *

Author's Note: Much OOC-ness. So much for epic story-telling. 


	3. Chapter 3

ESCAPE FROM THE MOON

Book Three of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

October 2000 – February 2001

Revised - Winter 2001

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

* * *

**Episode 238: New friends, new students! The adventures at Katsura High **

* * *

"So, you ran away?" Rei's grandfather asked. He was staring at the girls, frowning. "Didn't you try to fight back? And Rei! Why didn't you use one of your prayers to put the monsters away?" The girls had tried to gather their senses after the battle. Haruka was still unconscious and Michiru sat next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Yuuichirou kept going on and on about the fact that he would have saved everyone if he had been there. Rei's grandfather kept investigating on the attacks.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," Rei responded. "I was looking after Chibiusa-chan and those monsters were everywhere, so I didn't have time to pray." Yuuichirou took this moment to speak up.

"You know, Rei-san, I would have been able to buy you time," he said. He looked over at Haruka and blushed a little. He still wondered how on earth he had mistaken her for a guy two years earlier. "One of your friends got hurt, right?" Minako frowned. It didn't look like Haruka had gotten hurt, especially after that light…Minako shuddered at the thought of the "light".

"Thanks for the encouragement, Yuuichirou-kun," Usagi replied, smiling. "I'm sure you would have put those monsters into place." Rei's grandfather stood up and put his hands behind his back.

"Come on, Yuuichirou-chan," he said in a serious voice. "Let's get the girls some tea." The dark-haired young man looked like he was about to protest, but finally said nothing and slumped off after the old man. Rei sighed after they had left the room.

"I know he means well, but there's no way he could have defeated those youma," the raven-haired priestess sighed. "They were unnaturally strong."

"So, we have a new enemy after all," Mako said, pounding her fist into her palm. "This will be one interesting battle. I wonder who sent those creepy monsters after us anyway." Ami shrugged.

"My computer picked up nothing after the monsters had been destroyed," she stated. "That attack worked quite efficiently. It was incredibly powerful too. The positive energy was extraordinary." Everyone suddenly fell silent at reminder of the attack and where it had actually come from.

"I've never heard of that particular attack before," Setsuna finally said, breaking the silence. "At least, I don't think so." Chibiusa frowned.

"'Earth Star Ribbon Windstorm'," she whispered. "That's a wind-based attack, isn't it?" Setsuna nodded and Chibiusa became very quiet. She was thinking about something, but couldn't quite place what she was thinking about on the spot.

Haruka suddenly groaned. Everyone turned to her as she began to wake up. Michiru leaned over her and smiled as Haruka's eyes opened. The blonde looked at her, confused. "About time you're awake. You had us worried there for a second." Haruka managed a smile as she sat up. She immediately placed her head in her hands.

"Oh, god," she muttered. "I have a major headache." Michiru smiled and simply gave the girl a hug. Usagi grinned and then looked up. At least she wasn't dead.

Minako and Mako suddenly stood up and faced Haruka. "What is the last thing you remember?" Minako demanded. Setsuna groaned and shook her head. Usagi blushed a little and turned to look at her hands.

"The last thing I remember?" Haruka asked, looking at the two defiant girls skeptically. "The last thing I remember is getting slammed into a wall by that weird youma. Why do you ask?" Mako frowned.

"You don't remember anything after that?" she asked. The blonde shook her head and Mako sighed. "Are you sure?" Haruka turned to glare at her. Her aqua-green eyes were sharp and commanding.

"What happened?" she demanded. The other senshi looked at each other. They hadn't thought about actually telling Haruka what happened.

Michiru sighed and took Haruka's hand firmly. "Well, after you got hit with that blast, you weren't breathing. Then, Rei-chan and Hotaru-chan told me and Usagi-chan to leave you because there was a bomb nearby. We left and the bomb exploded. Then another attack came from the flames, something called 'Earth Star Ribbon Windstorm' and got rid of all the youma. At first, we thought it was some good luck, but then the flames went out and you were standing there with a white light surrounding you. You started talking about the past and some other stuff we didn't understand. When Usagi-chan didn't understand you, you…slapped her." Haruka looked a little surprise.

"I did all this when I was unconscious?" she asked.

"Well, you didn't look unconscious," Hotaru said. "I mean, you were standing and talking to us quite clearly." Haruka shook her head, causing her short sandy locks to sweep across her forehead.

"I don't remember any of that," she replied. Then, she shrugged. "Maybe I was sleepwalking because nothing you've said has alerted any bells in my head." The other senshi frowned and suddenly began talking about the possibilities at the same time. Only Setsuna remained silent. She was staring at Haruka, frowning a little.

During a break in the conversation, Chibiusa heard Setsuna murmur, "Sailor Earth…" She turned to her second best friend and stared at her for a second. She was about to say something when someone popped her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw Usagi hovering over her.

"_Baka_-Usagi!" Chibiusa screamed, lunging at the girl. Usagi fell backwards and onto Rei.

"Get off me, _odango-atama_!" Rei yelled, flinging Usagi off of her. She reached for a pillow and hit Usagi with it. The blonde screamed loudly and grabbed another pillow, flinging it at Rei. It missed entirely and hit…

…Setsuna. Everyone suddenly became quiet as they looked over to the former guardian of time. Setsuna stared at the pillow for a second and then picked it up. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she flung the pillow back at Usagi. The blonde was almost too surprised to duck, but managed to move out of the way just in time. The flying pillow found a new target instead: Michiru.

"Hey!" Michiru yelped, flinging a pillow back at Setsuna. The target ducked and smacked Mako in the face. Mako glowered at Michiru for a second and then threw the pillow back. It missed, as always, and hit Haruka instead. The blonde grabbed the pillow and promptly hit Michiru with it.

"Hey!" Michiru yelped. "I'm not the one who threw it!" Haruka nodded.

"Of course not, but you made her throw the pillow at you," she replied. "It missed, so I'm making sure it hits the target this time!" Michiru shrieked as she was suddenly bombarded with pillows. She threw them back and a huge pillow fight ensued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It almost worked," a figure whispered, huddling in a dark corner. The destruction was coming. A girl with short blonde hair came up to her, hands on her hips. Her dark blue dress swirled around her feet.

"Where have you been, Lady Terra?" she asked, trying to fake an inner system accent. It was no use. Of all the princesses, her outer system accent was the heaviest. Terra flipped her whitish-blonde pigtails dramatically and glared blindly into the aqua-green eyes. "The party has already begun."

"I was here, obviously," Terra replied. She was tired. It had taken most of her precious energy to travel to the future…and now, she was paying the consequences. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid! She hadn't told the senshi a thing in which they could decode. She smiled a little. "Aren't you missing the party, Lady Aurora?" Aurora didn't even blush. Instead, an enticing smile appeared on her face. Terra groaned, feeling the smile rather than seeing it.

"Ah, there are too many young men searching for a dance with me," Aurora said. "I want to give them all a chance." Terra stared at her.

"You are such a flirt," she muttered. "I bet someday in the future, you'll finally settle down." She couldn't help adding, "With a girl." Aurora turned bright pink as Terra giggled a little.

"You are disgusting, Terra-chan," she replied before storming off. Terra watched the princess of Uranus leave and then sighed. If only she knew of the evil she felt in her bones, maybe she wouldn't be like she was.

Sighing, the princess of Earth left to join the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the longest pillow fight anyone had ever been in ended, the senshi began to leave for their own respective homes.

"_Ja__ ne_, _minna_-chan!" Rei yelled, waving good-bye to her friends. The others waved back.

"Bye, Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled. "See you later!" The others waved back too, before leaving the trashed courtyard. They had to pick their way to the front gate. Rei and her grandfather were going to have a lot of cleaning up to do.

Usagi stumbled over a rock and fell flat on her face. Instead of bursting out into tears, she looked back at the rock. It was large with jutted sides. It must have come from the wall, Usagi thought. The dumpling-headed girl frowned as she picked up the rock. Some glittery stuff was on the surface. It looked like…

"Ami-chan!" Usagi suddenly yelled. Everyone froze in their tracks and turned back to the petite girl. "I found some of the leftover of that attack! When the youma turned into stardust! Here's some of it!" The other senshi crowded around Usagi, trying to look at the rock. Ami began typing in her computer.

"Hmmm, this is interesting," Ami whispered, examining the dust on the rock. "There's an area surrounding the dust that seems to capture my attention. It seems as if there's a rip in the stardust. Wherever that attack came from, it wasn't of our timeline."

"Not in our timeline, you say," Setsuna whispered. Chibiusa suddenly remembered what Setsuna said about Sailor Earth earlier. From out of nowhere, another memory arose. They had been in the hyperspace gate, talking about their past. Capricorn had mentioned Sailor Earth, who had powers over wind. Some things began to click into place.

"Um, Pu?" Chibiusa asked, her huge pink pigtails bobbing as she looked up. "I remember Sailor Capricorn saying that another senshi, a soldier of harmony, had powers over the wind and sky. Her name was Sailor Earth."

"Yeah!" Minako suddenly piped up. "The name of the attack was '_Earth_ Star Ribbon Windstorm'. Do you think we could have another sailor soldier on our hands?" Setsuna frowned.

"That possibility was obvious to me," she said. "I don't remember much about Sailor Earth. She was the soldier of mystery, I guess. Her powers were drawn from the sky. I guess that's why she chose Haruka as a host body."

"Hey!" Haruka interjected. "What's that supposed to mean?" Setsuna smiled modestly.

"Your planet, Uranus, is the planet of the heavens," she explained. "Even though she was born on Earth, Sailor Earth's attacks are wind-based. Her planet is the planet of Earth. Sailor Uranus uses earth-based attacks, although her guardian planet is the planet of the heavens. Get it?" Haruka frowned.

"I think so," she replied. "But, that just made my headache worse." Rei, who had joined them, stared at the stardust.

"She had said that the past was in danger," she said. "What does that mean? The past is over and done with. How could something be troubling the past?" The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we won't accomplish anything if we just stand here and stare at dust," Hotaru said with a giggle. "We better get home and get some rest. If anything bothers to show up, we'll…try to handle it."

"Good idea," Michiru said. She sighed. "You know the bad things about powers…you don't really miss them until you don't have them anymore."

"Amen!" Mako said with a laugh. Everyone else let out some good-natured laughs as well before returning to their homes for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures stood outside Katsura High. The girl shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. It was early morning and very cold, considering that it was late summer. The boy frowned as he looked up at the enormous buildings.

It was more like a college campus than anything. There were three main buildings and four smaller buildings in the back. Each building sported a lush, verdant lawn surrounding them. The three main buildings were the schools. The one in the center, which was slightly shorter than the two flanking it, was the office administration building. It held the teachers' offices, administration, and other paperwork dealing rooms. The two on the side that curved inwards , and were also convered with domes, were that student buildings. They held the classes of the high school students and the college students. Behind all three were the dorms where most of the students lived.

The girl frowned, tugging on her jacket sleeve. "This is the school we enrolled in?" The boy simply nodded as he looked down at a small script of paper. There were numbers written on it, next to his and Himeko's names.

"Hmm, your dorm B-24," Taichi said, frowning. "I'm guessing that would be the dorm in the middle, second floor, room number 24." Himeko muttered something beneath her breath. She leaned heavily against the deep blue Ferrari, sighing.

"I just hope I don't have a roommate," she mumbled. Taichi turned to look at her, his frown even deeper. He looked at the shorter girl quizzically.

"Whether you like it or not, Rhea-chan, this is our new life," he said. He wiped some of the sapphire colored hair from his eyes as a breeze shot through the campus. "For awhile anyway. You'll just have to adjust. Just keep your temper under control." Himeko pouted heavily before crossing her arms.

"Fine," she mumbled, climbing back into the car. "Let's go meet our new life." Taichi sighed heavily and went over to the driver's side. As he revved up the engine, Himeko took a side-glance at him. "Will you be jealous if many boys start flocking to my beauty?" Taichi raised an eyebrow as he started to drive to the back of the campus.

"Well, it depends," he said. "Will you get jealous if you find me surrounded by the female students here?" Himeko stuck her tongue out at him. Her long dark hair flew behind her in the breeze as her silver eyes sparkled softly. She was wearing her school uniform, but it wasn't like the others. The skirt was a little shorter, the neckline lower and the entire bodice was tighter. She was a traffic accident waiting to happen.

The small blue car drove in front of the middle dorm. Taichi pulled out the key and stared up at the four-story high dorm. It wasn't that impressive, really. The schools were much larger making this little building seem like a toy. Himeko frowned as Taichi popped the trunk.

"Where are you staying, Taichi-kun?" she asked, moving a wisp of black hair behind her ears. "Anywhere close?" Taichi gently put one trunk on the ground before removing the strip of paper from his pocket.

"Hmm, I'm staying at A-48 with some guy name Derick Corring," he said. "Some British guy on a foreign exchange program. He seems…" Suddenly, the front door of the dorm burst open. Three female students, chattering excitedly, rushed past the couple and towards the school. Taichi frowned. "Hmmph. How rude." Himeko stuck her nose up in the hair as she fished around in her backpack for something. She finally found the royal blue scarf and tied it in her hair.

"When we finish unpacking, Taichi-kun, I'm changing clothing," she announced. "This outfit does not really bring out my delicate complexion." Taichi rolled his eyes as he carried two of Himeko's tote bags up the stairs. Himeko slammed down the trunk, carefully carrying her backpack and duffel bag.

Taichi was very much out of breath as he reached the second floor dorm room. The long hallways were mostly deserted, except for a few students coming or leaving their rooms. The hallway floor was made of a rosy chestnut linoleum and the walls were gleaming white, with gold plates on each door with the number and occupant name.

"You have your key?" Taichi asked. Himeko frowned and felt around in her pockets. Nothing. Taichi groaned as he saw the confused look on the dark-haired girl's face. "You don't have it?" Himeko whirled around to face him.

"I had it," she snapped. "I am not forgetful, Orion. I think thou has forgo-" The door suddenly popped open. Himeko stopped arguing with Taichi and turned to look at her roommate.

The girl standing in the doorway was very tall, just a little shorter than Taichi. Her long whitish-blonde hair was placed in an ornate braided bun at the nape of her neck, a few strands hanging around her face. She was wearing a black and yellow-striped long-sleeved shirt and black flared jeans. She wore a yellow duster over that and a yellow belt around her waist. A small intricate key on a gold chain hung around her neck. Her aureate eyes twinkled mischievously. "_Ohaiyo gozaimasu_! Are you my new roommate?"

Himeko was at a loss of words. The girl was absolutely stunning, given her incredible height. Her beauty seemed enhanced, almost like those girls she had run into before the day earlier. The pale-haired girl waved her hand in front of Himeko's face. "Hello? Hmm, they told me to get adapted to my new roommate, but that would be impossible if she's mute."

"Um, my name is Doi Himeko," Himeko was finally able to say. _Ugh, this girl is as nearly as beautiful as me!_ "And this is my brother and guardian, Taichi." The girl flashed a gorgeous smile over at Taichi, but it wasn't a flirty smile. It was just a regular, polite grin.

The pale-haired girl offered out her hand in a shake, American style. "My name is Akarino Kaijin. My friends called me 'Ji-chan. I don't mind if you do the same, 'Me-chan." Himeko flinched a little at the abbreviated nickname.

"I'd prefer if you call me Himeko," she snapped back. "And maybe you can help us with some of these bags, hmm?" Kaijin giggled a little.

"Sure, I'm sorry," she apologized, easily lifting the two tote bags with one hand. Taichi gasped. The bags had been extremely heavy for him, even with both hands. But this girl picked them up easily, without even a grunt, with one hand. Kaijin saw his shocked expression and giggled again.

"I surprise you?" she asked, her clear gold eyes shining radiantly like the sun. Taichi frowned. Something about the girl was very strong, and he didn't just mean her strength. Her aura was bright and heavy, carrying the grace and freedom of the wind, but also seemingly down to Earth. "Come inside, if you like. I bet 'Me-chan would like some help unpacking."

"No, I had better go and find my room," Taichi said, pulling away. The girl was starting to scare him. "I'll see you later, okay?" With that, he walked away. Kaijin smiled softly.

"I think I might've been too friendly," she said, pulling Himeko inside the dorm. The dark-haired girl was about to protest loudly, but stopped when she was the room. It was very large, not as small as she had assumed a dorm would be with lush dark blue carpet beneath her feet. It was also very dark. The blinds were closed and only the tiniest bit of light escape through the slits. A bunk bed was against the far corner of the room, right next to the window. A desk was kiddy-corner to the bunk bed, a laptop and printer sitting on its face. Next to the window sat a small deep blue davenport, fitted with black pillows. Right under the window was a dark nightstand, completed with a small and simple lamp. A guitar case lay on the bottom bunk with numerous music sheets scattered everywhere.

Also on the floor were music books, a closed violin case, and a backpack. The backpack's contents were scattered on the desk next to the laptop. Then, Himeko looked around and saw closer to the door was another nightstand. There was a small glass vase on it, half-filled with burning incense sticks, filling the room with a pungent, but sweet orange and vanilla scent.

"Wow," Himeko whispered, taking a deep breath. "What a nice dorm." Kaijin smiled as she went over to the bottom bunk and started gathering her music sheets after flinging the tote bags onto the top bunk.

"I'm sorry that the room is such a mess," she said. "I didn't know that you were coming this early." She pointed over to nightstand closest to the bunk bed. Next to the lamp was a digital clock. In brilliant pale blue letters, it read: 11:43. "I was practicing my guitar. It's a new song, unfortunately. I've heard it many times, but I can't seem to play it right." Himeko, uninterested, plopped down on the davenport.

"So, what do you do here?" she asked, looking around. "What were you doing anyway? I doubt you just play your guitar all day like some sort of wallflower." Kaijin frowned as she carefully strapped the guitar over her shoulders.

"Well, it's too early to do anything yet," she said, crossing her long legs on the bed. She ducked her head so not to bump it on the top bunk. "The social clubs don't start until 5:00. I'm in a few myself. You should think about joining some. That's what students do on the weekends. Some go and visit their families, but a number stay here for the clubs. I'm in the Music Appreciation Club and the Astronomy Club. Nothing else interests me." Himeko frowned, staring at the girl sharply.

"Nothing else?" she asked. Kaijin shook her head and began to strum a few notes on the guitar. A few crystal notes rang into the air. Himeko stared at the pale-haired girl, a look of irritation on her face. "Would you play something for me?" Kaijin looked surprised.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm? Make something up, if you can." Kaijin grinned and Himeko groaned inwardly. _This girl is too difficult to not please. I hope she isn't like this continually._

"A challenge!" the pale-haired girl exclaimed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, before they fluttered back open. "I have it." Then, a very distant look filled her golden eyes and they seemed to be unfocused, as though she were blind. Her long, slender fingers ran over the various strings of the chestnut colored guitar. To Himeko's surprise, Kaijin began singing in a very sweet and silvery voice.

"_When I'm drowning_

_Will you notice me?_

_When I'm burning_

_Will you care for me?_

_Will I have to wait forever just for you to say_

_That you want me, you love me?_

_That's the mountain I'm willing to climb_

_Those are the stars I'm willing to shoot for_

_Will you meet me there or will you leave me there?_

_Alone, as if you didn't care_

_So tell me you will care, tell me you'll be by my side_

_And I will sing you a lullaby._"

The music ended on a sad note. Himeko stared at Kaijin. The power in the music was nothing like she had ever heard before. It sounded as if the music was being played inside the girl's own soul. Kaijin opened her eyes, and to Himeko's surprise, they were filled with tears. The white-haired blushed a little. "Ooops. Sorry about that."

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kaijin whispered, setting the guitar down. "This is nothing. Sometimes I can make songs so sad and depressing, I can't even sleep at night." Himeko smirked. This was perfect. She lived with a depressed person.

Her thoughts immediately changed when Kaijin bounded off the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her gold eyes sparkled like the dew in the morning. "Why don't you get changed? I'm going to meet some of my friends in about an hour and I wouldn't mind terribly if you would come." Himeko simply nodded as Kaijin rushed into the bathroom.

With a heavy sigh, Himeko began fishing through her bags. She hoped to go shopping sometime that day. Her fashions were incredibly low. She frowned, pulling out a mirror in her backpack. She needed to do something with that hair of hers. She pulled out the blue ribbon and whipped a brush out of her purse. She pulled it through the long black hair continuously until it shone.

Taking a deep breath, Himeko looked around in her bag for something appropriate. She was not going to like this new 'life'. To keep her temper down was asking too much of her. The accent would surely rise sometime while they were there. Himeko smiled. At least this new roommate of hers wouldn't cause her any problems. She was as ditzy as one could be.

With that thought, Himeko turned back to her bags.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice place," Minako exclaimed, looking around. She, Usagi, and Mako were on the pier, looking out over the ocean. "Isn't it gorgeous?" Mako rolled her green eyes as Usagi nodded happily. The three girls had arranged to meet Setsuna there for some sort of meeting.

"Yeah, it's breath-taking," Usagi said, batting her eyes flirtatiously. Minako sweatdropped and then glared at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Yes, Mina-chan?"

"You're not my type." Usagi giggled a little and then turned back to look out over the navy blue waters. A swift wind blowing in the salt air raised the hair around the three girls. Minako sighed.

"Hey, are you sure Setsuna-san doesn't know the exact reason we're here?" Mako asked, looking at her two blonde friends. "If she knew the real reason…" Minako waved the thought away.

"She doesn't know," she said, pulling her dark brown jacket around her. "I don't think Ami-chan would squeal on us." The three girls had tried coming up with a plan to get them transferred over to Katsura Academy so that they would be able to meet the cute boy. Since Setsuna was a teacher and student at the school, they were going to try to make her transfer them.

Suddenly, Minako realized that she couldn't see. She let out a little gasp and then realized that someone had put their hands over her eyes. "Hey! I told you Usagi-chan. You're not my type!"

Usagi looked over at the person putting their hands over Minako's eyes and tried to suppress a giggle. Mako also put her hand over her mouth to try not to laugh. Minako heard suppressed laughter and grew even angrier. "Usagi-chan! Cut it out!"

"Guess who," a deep, rich voice murmured softly into her ear. Minako frowned. The voice was much too deep to belong to Usagi. But still…

"Usagi-chan! Leave me alone! This isn't funny!" Minako then realized that three people were laughing, or trying not to. Three? The vivacious blonde had only come here with two! "Okay! I give up! Who is it?" The person holding their hands over Minako's eyes finally let go, chuckling a little. Minako spun around the moment she was free, ready to accuse Usagi.

It wasn't Usagi.

"So, pretty girl," Haruka said, laughing a bit, "who's not your type?" Michiru was standing behind her, giggling. Minako turned bright pink, flustered over Haruka's obvious flirting. The other two girls burst out in peals of laughter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mako finally asked when she able to stop laughing. Michiru smiled.

"We were just taking a walk," she said. "We saw you guys and came over to say hi." Minako flushed deep red.

"Wouldn't a simple '_konnichiwa_' do?" she mumbled. Haruka shook her head.

"No," she stated simply. "It was much more interesting this way." She then winked at Minako. "Wasn't it?" Minako wondered if she was going to set the world-record for longest blushing. No matter how hard she tried, the older girl's flirting always flustered Minako.

"So, who are you waiting for?" Michiru asked, her voice a little accusing. She got pretty jealous when Haruka flirted with other girls. "I doubt you were here just to look out at the ocean." Usagi pouted.

"We could've been!" she insisted.

"Yes, you could have been," Haruka said. "But then we would have to ask what you did with our real friends." Usagi pouted some more, a little upset that the two older girls didn't think of her as a poetic type of person.

"Actually, Haruka, they were waiting for me," a timeless and smooth voice came from behind them. The five spun around, only to see Setsuna standing behind them. Her long, dark-green hair streamed around her as a sudden breeze picked up. "I'm beginning to wonder why they were waiting for me." Mako stepped forward.

"On business matters," she said matter-of-factly. Michiru and Haruka shared a look. Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Business matters?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?" Minako cleared her throat, her cheeks still a bit red from blushing.

"We would like to make a deal with you," she said. "We wondered if you could transfer four lovely students from Juuban High, and one from T&A private, to the academically…um…nice Katsura Academy. All the senshi, except for young Chibiusa-chan, would be able to attend one school and you… um, you would…um, Mako-chan, you tell her." But Setsuna held up her hand.

"I see where you're going with this," she said, smiling softly. Her deep garnet eyes sparkled brightly. "You know what? I think it would be nice to have all the senshi at one school. So, yes. I'll transfer you."

"All right!" Minako and Mako cheered, slapping each other a high-five. Haruka turned to Setsuna in horror.

"Are you sure, Setsuna?" she asked. "All of us at one school?" Michiru was also having the same reaction.

"Setsuna!" she hissed. "The only reason we've been able to stand each other is because they go to separate schools! Seeing them practically 24/7 is not my idea of fun." Setsuna smiled as she looked at the three cheering girls.

"There's a catch," she said loudly. The three girls stopped rooting and turned to Setsuna. Minako's face fell.

"A catch?" she whispered. Setsuna nodded.

"One, you have to have your parents' permission," she started, counting off the catches on her right hand. "Two, you must keep up in all your academics. Nothing lower than a C-." Usagi turned very pale. "And three, just because you now attend this school does not mean you can disturb Hotaru-chan and the others. No cutting classes and no goofing off. Is that clear?" The three girls had turned very pale and were staring at Setsuna in absolute horror.

"A C minus?" Usagi gasped out, her blue eyes nearly filling her head.

"No goofing off?" Minako added, having trouble coping with this. Mako shook her head a little.

"Those rules are unfair, Setsuna-san," she said. Setsuna shrugged.

"Not my fault," she said. "You wanted to go to Katsura Academy, then you'll have to live up to that promise." The three senshi turned to look at each other and simultaneously nodded their heads.

"Okay. Deal," they said at the same time. Now Haruka and Michiru were trying very hard not to laugh. Mako got an evil look on her face as she looked over at the three older girls. "That means we get to come on that resort trip with you." Michiru glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed. Minako grinned at her sudden assertion.

"Oh, but we're students there so…" The blonde suddenly droned off. She seemed to be staring behind Michiru. Her pale blue eyes were widening in recognition. Michiru gave her a dead glare before looking behind her. A young man had parked his motorcycle on the side of the room and was now swinging off of it. The others turned around too, to see what Minako was staring at. The boy carefully took off his helmet, revealing a very handsome face. His mahogany-colored hair was immediately swept up in the wind. His green eyes sparkled softly, as if not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

Haruka frowned in recognition of the new character. "Hey, that's Derick-kun." Minako turned to look at Haruka, surprised.

"You know him?" she asked. Haruka nodded.

"We used to race together," she replied. The blonde shook her head, her green eyes dark. "Hmmm, that was before that battle with Nephrenia. I thought he had gone back to England." Minako smiled as she suddenly began waving her hands in the air.

"Derick!" she shouted, running towards the young man. He turned at the sound of his name, only to be half knocked over by the lively young blonde. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much! How come you didn't tell me you were coming back to Tokyo, huh? Didn't you miss me?"

"Sure," Derick said slowly. He tried prying Minako away from him. "I missed you a lot. But I don't remember you calling me." Minako blushed as her other friends came up behind her.

"I called you," she mumbled. "You just never answered." Derick grinned again.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked, winking at Haruka. Michiru frowned, causing Derick to blush a little. Haruka shook her head.

"Nice to see you again, Derick-kun," she said. Derick nodded.

"You too." Minako glared at him, but her anger quickly left when she realized that Derick didn't know Haruka was a girl. She giggled a little and then began pointing to her friends.

"Derick-san," she started slowly, "these are some of my closest friends. This is Tsukino Usagi-chan, our lovely crybaby princess." Usagi got tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a crybaby!" she hollered. The other young people stared at her for a second and sweatdropped.

Minako laughed nervously. "This is Kino Makoto-chan, our excellent cook in the group of friends. You have to try her tempura shrimp! It's fabulous!" Derick nodded as Mako waved to him. Minako began her introduction of the older girls. "This is Keioh Michiru-san. She's the multi-talented girl, even though she can seem a little prissy." Michiru glared at Minako, sending her death threats with her eyes. "Oh, and this is Meioh Setsuna-san. She's a teacher and student at Katsura Academy." Derick smiled.

"Yeah, I've seen her around," he whispered, smiling politely at the older young woman. "Nice to finally meet you, Meioh-san."

"And this is Tenoh Haruka-san, though I think you've already met," Minako concluded as she turned to face her friends. "Minna, this is Derick Corring, an old friend of mine from London!"

"Nice to meet all you," Derick stated and then sighed inwardly. It must be true that all the senshi stick together. Here was half the group in front of him! He knew that Minako didn't know his abilities to look past secret identities. "Um, are you by any chance going to attend Katsura Academy?"

"Yeah!" Minako exclaimed. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I'm attending there too. But, I'm supposed to be going up to a resort this weekend with some other classmates." Minako cheered, grabbing Derick's arm tight.

"Yea! I get to spend my entire weekend with you!" she yelled. Usagi and Mako shared a look. There was Minako for you.

"You are not going on that trip," Michiru said stiffly. "Just because you now attend Katsura doesn't mean you can come up to the resort as a field trip." Haruka nudged Michiru in the side.

"Um, Michiru," she whispered into her ear. "It is a field trip." Michiru blushed brightly while Haruka laughed a little to herself. She turned to look back up at Derick. "Well, nice to see you again anyway. We'll have to race again sometime."

"Hope you've gotten better, Haruka-kun," Derick replied, with a little mischief in his tone. "I want a real challenge this time." Haruka laughed and then waved good-bye to everybody. Michiru also said good-bye and the couple walked away.

Setsuna looked at her watch. "Well, now that that's settled, I think I ought to go back home. I promised Hotaru I'd take her to the mall today." Usagi's eyes lit up, but Mako promptly bashed her on top of the head. Setsuna smiled at their childlike innocence. "I'll see you guys later this week. _Ja__ ne_!" With the farewell passed, Setsuna also left the group.

"Oh, Derick!" Minako gushed, refusing to let go of the young man's dark green biker jacket. "You have to spend some time with me, okay?" Derick sighed as he put his helmet back on.

"You want a ride?" he asked, turning to Minako. Usagi and Mako never saw Minako move so fast. She grabbed the extra dark blue helmet and strapped it onto her head. She side-straddled the bike since she had a skirt on and wrapped her arms around Derick's waist. Derick grinned at her. "Is that a yes?" Minako promptly hit him on the head.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Let's see what this little baby can do!" Derick laughed as he revved up the engine.

"Hold on tight, Mina-P!" he shouted over the sound of the engine. Minako closed her eyes and squeezed Derick tightly. "Here we go!" With that, he accelerated that car.

"Wheeeee!" Minako yelled as the couple sped off down the road. Usagi shook her head sadly.

"She's dumping us on the street," she muttered. But her blue eyes went from sad to ecstatic. "But at least we'll be able to go to Katsura now! We get to wear those really cute uniforms and we get to go on the field trip and stay at the dorms and…and…"

Usagi listed all the number of possibilities as Mako walked her back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, wait up Hotaru-chan!" a voice yelled from behind. Hotaru jerked to a halt as short girl ran up to her side. "Geez, you walk fast."

"No, I'm just not a short sixteen-year-old, Hikaru-chan," Hotaru retorted. Hikaru glared at her school friend. Her yellow curls bobbed as she took a sprinting walk.

"I'm not short, Hotaru-kun," Hikaru mumbled. "You're just tall." Hotaru began to wonder if five foot three straight was tall. Hikaru nudged the girl in the ribs.

"Where you off to?" Hotaru sighed.

"Gym," she muttered. "I hate gym. I'm no good at it." Hikaru winked at her.

"Oh, you just think that," she giggled. Hotaru rolled her eyes. At least she was going to the resort in two days. That was some progress to what she was already going through. She had been surprised when she saw Usagi roaming through the hallways of Katsura, wearing the school's uniform. Setsuna later informed her that all five girls were now attending the school.

"Hotaru-chan, I've got a question for you," Hikaru suddenly interrupted. Hotaru turned to her, her black hair swishing around her face. Hikaru was momentarily stunned by her friend's dark aura, as always. The dark look in her eyes held some sort of secret. An evil secret.

"What's the question?"

"Um, how come none of the girls you usually hang out with are your age?" Hikaru asked nervously. Hotaru giggled a little.

"Oh, we all go way back," she said. _Since the dawn of Time itself…but I can't tell her that now, can I?_ "We've all been friends for millennia upon millennia." Hikaru stared into Hotaru's eyes. It was impossible to tell whether she was joking or telling the truth.

"Sure," Hikaru mumbled. Hotaru sighed. If only the blonde knew that she was walking in the presence of a senshi princess…her attitude would sure change a lot. It was almost funny. All the sailor senshi, except for Chibiusa, were walking around in the midst of the student body, yet no one knew their identities. The famous sailor senshi, protectors of the innocent and constant saviors of love and justice…walking around Katsura Academy without anyone knowing it.

Hikaru glared at her friend, who was suddenly in a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" Hotaru stared at Hikaru and burst out into more numerous giggles.

"Oh, it's just that…" Laugh. "I was just thinking…" Peal of giggles. "What if…" Laughter. "…the famous sailor senshi…" More giggles. "…were walking among the student body…" A row of near hysterical giggles. "…and no one knew it…?" Hikaru was shocked.

"We would have to know it!" she gasped. "I mean, the sailor senshi! Defenders of love and justice and warriors of all that is right! We would be very, very stupid if we didn't realize the sailor senshi were walking right among us!"

"You're right," a voice said from behind them. The two girls spun around, only to be face to face with Setsuna. Hikaru squirmed a little. Setsuna always had that creepy affect on her, even if she was a secondary mother to Hotaru. "If the senshi were walking around us, they'd have to have a very good reason for hiding their identities."

Hotaru smiled nervously. "Um, hello, Setsuna-mama." Setsuna frowned.

"Hurry on to class," she said stiffly. "I'll talk to you after school. Tell the others." Hotaru nodded quickly and hurried off. Hikaru was right at her heels.

"The others?" she asked. Hotaru blushed.

"The others," she confirmed as the two girls slipped into the girls' locket rooms. They saw Minako already changing, near the back of the room. She was chatting with a tall, blue-haired girl while dressing appropriately for gym. The classes were mixed up enough. After all, Hotaru was in the first year of high school while Minako was in the second year.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan!" Minako waved, trotting up to her. "What's up with the long face?" Hikaru glared at Minako.

"Is this one of the 'others'?" she asked haughtily. Hotaru sighed.

"Don't be like that Hikaru-chan," she said. "Minako-san and I are friends. I can have more than one friend, okay?" Hikaru nodded stiffly and went over to her locker to change. Hotaru sighed and then turned back to Minako.

"Sorry about that," she said. Minako waved the thought away with her hand.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Anyway, what's up?" Hotaru sighed again, more deeply this time.

"Setsuna-mama wants to talk to us after school."

"Everyone?"

"Yup." Minako groaned and Hotaru had to grin a little. This vivacious and easily excited girl who never seemed to be quiet was the experienced warrior of love and beauty, Sailor Venus.

"Okay, I'll tell anyone I see," Minako finally muttered. A grin found its way to her face. "Well, at least we can practice volleyball today in gym. See you in class, Hotaru-chan!" With that, the blonde rushed off to continue her spirited talk with the blue-haired student.

Hotaru quickly changed into her gym clothes and ran out into the large room. Two volleyball nets were lined up, parallel to each other. The teacher, a frail and tired looking woman, was standing in the middle of the room, holding two volleyballs in her hands.

"Same teams as last week!" she shouted in a high, nasal voice. "We're going to just practice today. Next week will be the competition." Hotaru sighed weakly and went over to join her team. They were supposed to playing against the D team today.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan!" Minako waved from the other side of the net. "We get to play against each other today! This is gonna be fun! I love volleyball." Hotaru turned pale. Minako was one of the best volleyball players in the school. Her team was as good as dead.

"Tomoe-san!" the teacher yelled. "You serve!" Hotaru caught the volleyball in her hands. She stared at the soft white object and groaned. She could barely serve the volleyball, let alone return it.

With a deep sense of regret for her team, Hotaru threw the volleyball into the air and slammed it with her fist. To her surprise, it went over the net. Minako grinned at the serve. A boy with dark hair spiked the ball back over the net.

Hikaru saw the ball coming and smacked the ball with her combined fists. It sailed through the air…backwards. The blue-haired girl Minako had been chatting with saw the ball coming towards her, let out a little shriek and ducked.

Hotaru then realized that her other teammates weren't close enough to send the ball back. With a groan, Hotaru leaped forward and spiked the ball hard onto the other side. Her feet slipped from under and she landed on her stomach. But, people were cheering. The loudest was Minako who went from her side of the net to go to Hotaru.

"Congratulations, Hotaru-chan!" she yelled, helping the dark-haired girl to her feet. "You just scored a goal for your team!"

"Yea for me," Hotaru mumbled. Then the realization sunk in. "I scored a goal?" Minako nodded enthusiastically. Hotaru cheered and pumped her hand into the air.

"All right!" she yelled, slapping Minako a high-five. "That's my first! Maybe my enhanced skills finally kicked in."

"Aino-san! Tomoe-san!" the teacher shouted, turning the commotion. "Back to the game!" The two girls nodded obediently.

"Hai, sensei!" they shouted as they returned to their respective position. The game continued as scheduled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey 'Me-chan!" a sweet, tinkling voice yelled from around the corner of the schools. Himeko froze. It was that girl Kaijin again. She was starting to get on her nerves.

Instead of saying something about it, Himeko pasted a smile on her face and turned around. "Oh, hello, Kaijin-kun." The white-haired girl frowned a little, upset that her new friend didn't call her 'Ji-chan like everyone else did. But instead of thriving on it, she smiled.

"So, where are you going?" she asked. "I though you'd like to eat lunch with me and some friends." Himeko frowned.

"I was going to eat lunch with my brother," she said slowly. "Then I have to hurry back for English Lit."

"Oh," Kaijin said, disappointed. "Well, if you don't find him, the offer is on the table." Himeko nodded and quickly left. That girl was getting on her nerves. She was too nice, almost inhumanly. Then again, she hadn't been human that long.

Himeko ran into Taichi on her second turn. Both students fell to the ground from the impact. Himeko shrieked as she fell backwards into the soft grass. "Orion!" The sapphire-haired boy shook his head.

"Don't start with me now Rhea," Taichi mumbled, dusting himself off. "I have a major headache from these classes I'm taking. And then we still have to go up to that resort this weekend…"

"Well, fine then," Himeko mumbled. She stared right into Taichi's crystal green eyes. "I guess I'll see you after school then. Remember, we promised to go out for dinner with Derick and that new girlfriend of his."

"Yeah, she is pretty, isn't she?" Taichi swooned. Himeko glared at him and Taichi blushed a bit. "But no more beautiful than you Rhea-chan." Himeko's look wasn't leaving her face. Taichi just sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll be there if that little wretch 'Ji-chan doesn't make any other plans," Himeko spurted out. Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"I have this strange feeling you don't like that girl."

"I don't! She's too sweet and too nice and…" Before anything else could be said, Himeko found herself on the ground, with some heavy weight on her back. She grunted heavily, trying to push whoever or whatever was using her as a bed off of her.

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" a snappish voice said from behind her. "Why can't you ever watch where you're going?" Then her tone softened. "I'm sorry, ma'am, that this _odango-atama_ is such a klutz." Himeko said nothing as she shoved the blonde girl off of her.

"Thou ought to watch where thy art going!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed. Usagi frowned.

"_Gomen__ nasai_," she said. Her bright smile appeared on her face. "My name is Tsukino Usagi! I just was transferred here from Juuban High! Nice to meet you!" Himeko frowned. This was one of the girls who was at the shrine that day they attacked. So was the other girl standing behind her, the one she had argued with.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukino-kun," Taichi said when his 'sister' said nothing. "My name is…wait, I think you know my name. Weren't you one of those girls at the shrine?"

"Yeah," Rei interrupted. She turned to Himeko. "Surprised that we'd run into each other, huh? I can't say that I'm too thrilled to meet you again." Himeko glared at her.

"Thou can say whatever foolishness thou want!" she hissed. Rei looked a little surprise at the sudden accent in the girl's voice. Taichi slapped his hand over her mouth, looking embarrassed and enraged at the same time.

"Forgive my sister," he muttered. "She's taking Shakespeare." Rei nodded and then grabbed Usagi's arm.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," she said. "We're missing lunch." Usagi smiled and then waved good-bye.

"Bye-bye, Taichi-san!" she yelled as Rei dragged her off. "Bye-bye, Himeko-san! See you at the resort this weekend."

"Bye, Tsukino-san, Hino-san!" Taichi yelled. The minute they were out of sight, he let off a sigh of relief. One crisis taken care of. Now, there were around a thousand more to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka sprinted out of math class seconds after the bell rung. Finally. School was out for the day. Shaking her head, she groaned inwardly. Math was absolutely awful ever since they got that new substitute. The regular teacher was in the hospital after some car accident.

"Hey, Haruka-kun! Wait up!"

Haruka paused briefly to allow a tall, handsome young man walk up to her. She sighed again. It was that same jerk who decided to bother her everyday during class. She didn't even know his name.

"What is it, _baka_?" she asked sharply. At least I'm sure he's not flirting with me. If so, I'll have to pound his face into bloody pulp. The young man clucked his tongue at her. Jerk.

"Where are you manners, Haruka-kun?" the boy asked cynically. Haruka shook her head.

"Let's pretend I don't have any," she mumbled and stalked off. The young man was right on her heel. "Would you stop following me?"

"Not until you let me talk to you!" he exclaimed. "Listen. I know I've been an incredible jerk towards you. I was going to apologize." Haruka glared at him.

"Whatever," she replied. "I need to get going. I have some friends to meet." The young man scowled at her as she left. He was getting tired of this guy giving him the cold shoulder.

"Careful there," a voice mused from behind him. The young man spun around, only to find a tall brunette staring back at him. "You mess with Haruka-san, you'll wake up with a black eye." The young man frowned.

"And you are?"

"My friends call me Mako-chan, but you're not a friend. My name is Kino Makoto. Don't mess with Haruka-san." The young man grunted heavily before striding down the opposite hallway. He turned back one more time.

"I was just trying to apologize to him," he mumbled. "Besides, the teacher said if I don't I'll have to cancel the resort trip."

Mako grinned. "I tell her…um…him that, okay?" The young man nodded and strode down the hall. Mako giggled a little. If only he knew who Haruka really was.

With that pleasing thought in mind, Mako raced out the front doors. Most of the others were already waiting on the front lawn. Usagi was hysterically laughing over some new manga she bought and Minako was looking over her shoulder, reading it as well. Ami was going over some of her notes for her Physics class. Hotaru was there, talking to an oblivious Rei about her gym class. Strangely enough, Chibiusa was also there, listening to Hotaru's story. Mako frowned. She was sure Haruka had come this way.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" Usagi called. "You have to read this! This is so funny!" Mako grinned.

"You better not let Setsuna-san see you with that or it's back to Juuban High you go," she joked. Usagi frowned as she stuffed the comic book into her backpack.

"Hey, how did your test go today?" Ami asked, looking up at Usagi. The blonde suddenly turned bright red and turned back to her backpack. She flung it open and began fishing through it. "How did it go?"

Usagi, grinning wildly, brought out a sheet of paper and held it in front of Ami. Ami's eyes widened a little bit. "That's…excellent, Usagi-chan! Minna! Usagi-chan got an A on her math test today!" Everyone crowded around, trying to see if Ami was telling the truth. She was. In brilliant red letters, it read: **_A-, Tsukino-kun, this is a near-perfect paper. I would like to know if you are interested in our Math Club after-school. See me._**

"I'm so happy!" Usagi cheered. Then she blushed. "Well, it was a rather easy test anyway and I think we took it before back at Juuban High." The others smiled at her.

"That's great, Usagi-chan," Chibiusa exclaimed. "Maybe you can learn how to cook now that you're such a math-whiz." She couldn't help adding, "And with all that going on, I'll have Mamo-chan to myself!" Usagi shrieked loudly and lunged for Chibiusa. The pink-haired girl ducked and Usagi crashed to the ground.

"Hmm, do you think they have etiquette classes here?"

"I hope so. This is our future Neo-Queen Serenity. She's needs some desperate etiquette." Usagi looked up and saw Haruka and Michiru standing over her. She grinned at them.

"Hey, _minna_-san," she said, picking herself up off the ground. "Where were you? You're late!" With that, she smiled. "I'm not late this time! You guys are! Ha ha!" Michiru smiled gently and then looked at her watch.

"We said 3:30, right?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "It's 3:29. On the contrary, you're early, princess." Usagi's jaw dropped.

"You mean, I could have spent more time eating my after-school snack?" she gasped. "No faaaair!" The other senshi looked at each and shook their heads.

"Hey!" Hotaru suddenly piped up. "Are you guys coming up to the hot springs this weekend?" Haruka and Michiru shared a look. Obviously, Hotaru didn't know that these five weren't supposed to come.

"Well, we're students, aren't we?" Minako asked, flipping her golden hair dramatically. "And now, I have a boyfriend to spend my weekend with. And that hotel up there is kawaii and it's so large! And they have pools and hot springs…and hey! What's the point of this trip anyway?"

"Originally, it was a one class field-trip, to check out the mountains near the springs," someone said from behind the group. Everyone spun around, only to see Setsuna standing behind them. "But then, it seemed better if all the classes were to go. Fortunately, the number was limited down to the first 50 students to sign up."

"Does that mean we have to stay here?" Usagi whined. Setsuna shook her head.

"No," she stated simply. "You five are incredibly lucky. It just happens that Tomoe-san has allowed you five to go up. He's going to take you in the van." Chibiusa pouted heavily as the other five girls began cheering.

"What about me?" she whined, copying her mother's voice. "I wanna go!" Setsuna smiled softly.

"The only way you would go," she said slowly, "is if you sat on someone's lap." Chibiusa's cheeks turned as pink as her hair.

"You wouldn't dare!" Setsuna stared at her for second and Chibiusa finally sighed. "Oh, all right. As long as I can go."

"So it's settled!" Minako yelled, grabbing Usagi's hands into her own. Her pale blue eyes sparkled like the starlight. "The sailor soldiers' first cross-country trip!" Haruka and Michiru let out identical groans. Setsuna smiled modestly and shook her head.

It was going to be a long trip…

* * *

Author's Note: As if it would be that easy to transfer schools. I must have been delusional when I wrote this. I think I was getting too influenced by Sailor Moon Z. Oi vay.

"You know the bad thing about powers? You don't miss them until you don't have them anymore." – Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie (I love that line)

And I made Kaijin's song up. It used to be different, but I changed it for update's sake.


End file.
